The Bifrons Rise Again
by Sangai-Havoc
Summary: Kichirou Bifrons, the last of his Clan, knew he wouldn't have a peaceful life as he worked to revive it. Returning to Kuoh Academy he finds out how much more trouble he'll be in for when his childhood friend recruited Issei Hyodo, this generation's Sekiryuutei. OCxRiasxSonaxHarem. IsseixChurch-Trio. (Summary may change)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's the first chapter for an idea I've been working on. It'll be my first attempt at an OC that is a High Class Devil and I am using a similar Kichirou to the one in Atlantis Dragon which I intend to work on the next chapter once I have Hollow Dragon's done. Anyway, the peerage will be different and the extra pieces was inspired by reading **Legend of the Golden Satan** by **redwarrioroflight** which should add some interesting differences to things and hopefully they work. This is set during the end of the Asia arc and everything that happened beforehand in regards to Issei is the same. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

...

"" - Speech

 _'' - Thought_

...

A spiky brown haired five foot six young man stood in empty room which he knew was filled with recording devices for the test that his guardian wanted to use to keep track.

 _'I can't believe that Ajuka-san thinks I might be a Super Devil'_ He thought to himself, patting down the thigh length dark blue coat he was wearing over a turtleneck black jumper and black jeans, black boots on his feet. His emerald green eyes flickered over the long panel window that showed Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge watching interested as the former's staff moved worked away at consoles.

(We're ready to begin when you are Kichi-kun) Ajuka spoke into a microphone attached to the desk, Kichirou nodding as he took a calming breathe before stretching.

"Do you really think he could be a Super Devil?" Sirzechs asked his friend and fellow Maou quietly, Ajuka shrugging as he replied

"It's possible, Kichi-kun's control over ice is amazing, even with his [Freezing Archaeopteryx] aiding him, that's why I asked Grayfia to help teach him. I'm sure you've heard of his Sacred Gear evolving to act as an avian based armoury for him as well. I think that Kichirou can use ice at a colder temperature then most other Ice Magic users can"

Sirzechs nodded as he remembered Grayfia bring it up after one of her lessons with Kichirou. [Freezing Archaeopteryx] was normally an Avatar type Sacred Gear with the prehistoric bird being about the size of a Vulture, Kichirou's version could act as avatar or various weapons that all had appearances that linked back to the avatar form.

"Temperature starting to decrease" One of the staff spoke, drawing attention to Kichirou and the swirling icy mist that was starting to form around him. The same person called out numbers as ice started to spread out from around Kichirou's feet till it covered the whole room.

"-200 Degrees Celsius and levelling out" The man stammered in shock, Ajuka focusing on Kichirou as he noticed the brunet's eyes scrunch up and hands clench as his icy blue aura flared into life around him, his breathe coming out quicker.

"Looks like you were right, Ajuka… No devil has managed to even touch that temperature and he's doing fine in their" Sirzechs spoke amazed, Grayfia watching with a critical eye the calculating look on her [King's] face before Ajuka spoke into the microphone

(Kichi-kun are you just using your demonic energy?)

Kichirou nodded, opening one blue glowing eye to look at the window as Ajuka shook his head ruefully as he spoke (Use the other parts then as well)

Kichirou smiled as he nodded, Sirzechs and Grayfia looking at Ajuka as the staff stammered out "-273 Degrees Celsius… Absolute Zero…"

"I thought so…" Ajuka spoke with a nod, glancing to his shocked friends as he moved to the mic

(You can stop now Kichi-kun, good job… You reached Absolute Zero, that's about -273 Degrees) Kichirou's eyes widened in shock as he relaxed and look around in awe as the sheets of ice around the room and the nipping air that wasn't having any effect on him.

(Go ahead and bring the temperature back up, Kichi-kun) Ajuka spoke, Kichi nodding before the Maou turned to explain

"Because Kichi-kun wasn't using his Fallen Angel side he was subconsciously limiting his own power to some degree… Think of it more that while your, mine or any full Devil's reserves are completely made to channel demonic energy, Kichi, as a hybrid, has to channel both demonic and holy from his reserves meaning he can't release full power without tapping into the areas a Fallen Angel could even if he's not aiming to use the Holy aspect"

"Looks like there's a new member to the club then" Sirzechs spoke amused before a calculating look forming on his face as Grayfia turned her gaze to the window where Kichirou was finishing with getting rid of the ice before walking towards the lone door. A small smile forming on the silver haired maid's face at hearing the hurried footsteps behind her heading in the same direction.

"So did you find out what I asked?" Ajuka asked curiously, Grayfia nodding to him before handing over a slim file as he nodded his thanks as Sirzechs asked

"Is this about what Serafall wanted you to meet her parents about?" Ajuka's nod was the only response Sirzechs got, making the crimson haired Maou look on thoughtful.

…

The five foot three young woman smiled as she walked towards Kichirou, her shoulder length blonde hair held in a side ponytail by a blue ribbon on her right side while the rest framed her brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved pinstriped white shirt with a black ribbon tied around the collar, a short wine coloured skirt, a charcoal grey waistcoat fitting her body like a second skin, a shoulder cape in the same colour and black knee high boots

"That was great, Kichi-sama" She spoke with a bright smile, Kichirou smiling back as he replied

"Thanks Lucy-chan, did they say anything else?"

"Not really… They aren't sure if your Super Devil ability is Ice based or Temperature based at the moment" Lucy replied, Kichirou nodding as he brushed off snow and ice from his clothes before using magic to change them into the Kuoh Academy male uniform, minus the ribbon.

"Well, we best head back home and get the others before we head back to Kuoh… It's been a rather long week" Kichirou spoke with a sigh, Lucy nodding at the thought as she replied

"I know what you mean… The mission was longer than any of us could expect and I can see Lenalee wanting to get away from Komui-san as well by now."

"Yeah, I can see that as well. Well let's find out if we have something else to do today, I'd rather not cause any more delays" Kichirou spoke with a smile as they started to walk towards where Ajuka and Sirzechs was standing.

"Ajuka-san, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sensei… Is there anything else you need me to do today?" Kichirou called, the three devils turning to smile as Ajuka shook his head and replied

"No Kichi-kun… You can head back to Kuoh today, I need to look over the data we collected although I'm sure Lucy-chan has already told you about being a Super Devil" Lucy blushed at being caught as Kichirou nodded, creating an icy blue magic circle under the pair's feet as Ajuka added

"Oh, keep your status a secret for now... We wouldn't want others to act on that information, would we now?" Ajuka shot Sirzechs a knowing look as Kichirou nodded, the group exchanging their 'goodbyes' before he and Lucy disappeared in the glow of the magic circle.

…

Kichirou and Lucy appeared from the magic circle in the corridor towards his wing of Beelzebub Palace, the home that Kichirou had raised since he was six by Ajuka, his peerage and the staff. The whole place was decorated in a mixture of blues and bronze giving it a regal look, painting on the walls as the pair walked towards the living room for the wing.

"Do you know where the girls are?" Kichirou asked a nearby maid, the blue and bronze dressed young woman smiling to him as she replied

"Pyrrha-san and Cassie-san are in the living room. I believe Lenalee-san was going to visit her brother, Komui-san…"

"Thank you. Can you tell Lenalee-chan to meet us in the living room, please?" Kichirou asked the nearby maid, getting a smile and a response of 'Yes Master Kichirou' before she left.

Inside the large room had several sofas and armchairs along with a coffee table and a large television mounted to the wall and bookcase against another, along with a holographic table that contained hundreds of different games ranging from Chess to Space Invaders to different types of Rating Games which could be played with any one of dozens of preloaded Peerages.

"Ah Kichi-sama, Lucy you've returned!" Called a female voice from the game table, Kichirou smiling at seeing the six foot tall young woman with waist length red hair that was held in a waist length ponytail, her bangs framing her vivid green eyes. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform like Lucy but with knee high red socks and brown ankle boots.

"Nice to see you're back so quick, Kichi-sama, Lucy" Another female voice spoke, pulling Kichirou into a hug after the redhead had. A five foot five young woman putting the bookmark into her book as she stood up from one of the armchairs, with green hair that was tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails that reached her shoulders while two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them to frame her brown eyes. She had added thigh high white socks to her Kuoh Academy uniform and a pair of slip on shoes.

"Thanks Pyrrha-chan, Cassie-chan." Kichirou replied with a smile as Pyrrha, the redhead, and Cassie, the greenette, approached them as the latter spoke

"How did the test go? I'm kinda surprised they moved it earlier"

"Well I wanted to get back to Kuoh given Rias hasn't contacted me just to say everything was alright… and the test went really well, I'll explain the results when Lenalee-chan is here" Kichirou replied, getting understanding nods as Pyrrha added

"You still need to find out Murayama-san and Katase-san's choice to your offer as well"

"Ah yeah, I nearly forgot about that" Kichirou replied embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck as Lucy asked

"Has there been any contact from Elizabeth-san…?"

"None at the moment… I think she's seeing what other offers she's getting from other [Kings]" Kichirou answered with a shake of his head, hearing the door open behind him. Turning he saw a five foot five young woman with dark green hair held in chest length twin tails, three bangs framing her purple eyes, a bright smile was on her face as she hurried over to Kichirou to hug him as she spoke

"Welcome back, Kichi-sama"

"Hey Lenalee-chan…" Kichirou replied with a smile, returning her hug before a familiar voice pierced the air

"LENALEE-CHAN, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" The group winced at hearing that, Lenalee breaking her hold on him as she sighed

"Onii-san… I have to, I am part of Kichi-sama's peerage" Komui Lee shot Kichirou a dark look, his sister complex overcoming the fact the brunet had gotten him a place on Ajuka's scientific staff and helped Lenalee escape from Exorcists.

"This is your fault!" Komui shouted as he pointed at Kichirou, making the brunet sweat-drop as he replied

"Hey! I didn't force her to join my peerage Komui-san and you said it was fine for her to join as well" Kichirou moved so Lenalee was behind him, Komui's glasses shining with a dark gleam as he pulled a remote from his lab coat, pressing a button on it as he shouted

"Komlin! Get him!"

Kichirou sighed softly to himself before an icy blue aura burst into life around him, Lenalee moving back to the other three as the wall around Komui exploded with the giant quadruped robot entered the room above him. Kichirou's eyes hardened as they flashed icy blue as he spoke "Let's make this quick, Komui-san… We do have school today"

…

Rias smiled at seeing Issei turn up early like she had asked, hoping he'd like her surprise as she spoke "Oh, you came."

"Good morning, Buchou" Issei Hyodo greeted as he sat down on the sofa opposite her as she replied

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you." Issei replied with a smile, Rias smiling growing slightly before looking at Issei's legs as she asked

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, it's healed thanks to the healing power." Issei answered. Rias nodding to herself impressed at the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear of her new [Bishop], Asia Argento, as she replied

"Is that so? That girl's healing power is very impressive. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even keeping it a secret from its superiors."

"Ummm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join?" Issei asked curiously, Rias' smile growing as she shook her head and answered

"No, the only [Pawn] I will have is Ise." Rias stop herself from giggling at Issei's confused look, guessing he was trying to gauge whether it was some sort of confession or not as she explained

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil, we use the [Evil Pieces], but it depends on the reincarnated person's ability, and therefore it may consume more chess pieces. There's a saying in the world of chess. [Queens] have a value of 9 [Pawns]. [Rooks] have a value of 5 [Pawns]. [Knights] and [Bishops] have a value of 3 [Pawns] each. Just like that, there are standard values that also apply to the [Evil Pieces]. A similar phenomenon happens to the reincarnated persons. There are people who require 2 [Knight] Pieces to be reincarnated, and also people who need 2 [Rook] Pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility of the Pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the Pieces. Since you don't get new Pieces once you use it."

"How is that related to me?" Issei asked confused, Rias smiling as she answered

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil. When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my Servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be superior, one of the [Longinus], the [Boosted Gear]. And you, Ise, who have it. That's why you had that much value."

 _'Kichi-kun won't be too happy with me if he finds out how I recruited him'_ Rias thought to herself with a mental cringe, noticing Issei looking over his arm as she added with a happy smile

"When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only Pieces I had left were 1 [Knight], 1 [Rook], 1 [Bishop] and 8 [Pawns]. To make you into my Servant, I could only use all 8 Pieces of [Pawn]. The other Pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. But to begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also because of [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best." Patting Issei's cheek Rias soon decided to add

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, [Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess] and [Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet]. Ise, first of all, aim to become the ultimate [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. Because you are my adorable Servant." With that she kissed Issei on the forehead before adding

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger, okay?" Issei's face reddened at what had happened, Rias glancing behind him as she smile before sitting back down as she added

"I probably should stop here for now, adoring you. The new girl will get jealous of me." Issei looked confused at her before a familiar voice made him jump

"Ise-san...?" Turning around, Issei was surprised to see Asia standing there as he spoke surprised at the small frown she wore

"A-Asia?"

"It has to be... Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also... No, no! I can't think like that! Oh God. Please forgive my sinful heart." Asia spoke, making a small prayer only to hurt herself as she added

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil praises God, of course you will receive damage." Rias spoke normally, hoping that Asia would adjust to it as the blonde spoke, troubled

"That's right... I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked with a hint of concern, Asia shaking her head as she replied

"No, thank you very much. I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san, so I'm fine even if I'm a different person." Issei blushed at hearing that, Rias smiling as she nodded and spoke

"If so, then it's okay. From today, you will be my Servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!" Asia replied energetically before the trio was surprised by the icy blue magic circle that appeared over the magic circle that was on the floor of the room.

"Looks like he's come back" Rias spoke to herself with a bright smile, Issei frowning in confusion before his eyes widened at seeing Kichirou appear with his peerage. Kichirou blinking in confusion at seeing Rias, Issei and Asia there as he spoke

"I didn't expect you to be up this early Rias. Looks like you've been busy as well…"

"Well I had to introduce my new servant to everyone…" Rias replied signalling to Asia who was looking confused as Kichirou nodded.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here, Bifrons?" Issei shouted shocked, Rias resting her hand on her head as Kichirou blinked confused before turning to the redhead and asking

"You didn't tell him about me?"

"I was waiting till you came back from your mission, Kichi." Rias replied, averting her eyes embarrassed as Issei stared between Rias and Kichirou as the latter sighed before the former continued

"Ise, Asia, this is Kichirou Bifrons, he's a High Class Devil like me and my childhood friend"

"Wait so… Bifrons has a bunch of babes as his peerage and he grew up with you Buchou" Issei spoke, getting angry at the idea of Kichirou already being ahead of him, also being jealous that he had grown up with Rias, who sighed silently at her [Pawn's] jealous glare.

"That is what Rias-sama said, Hyodo" Lucy replied, wrapping her arms lovingly around Kichirou and making him blush, and resting her head on his shoulder as he managed to roll his eyes as he spoke

"Please don't rile him up, Lucy-chan… Plus you should introduce yourselves to them"

"Of course, Kichi-sama…" Lucy spoke with a smile, moving to stand in front of Kichirou as did Cassie, Lenalee and Pyrrha as they introduced themselves with a small bow.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Second Year and Kichi-sama's [Queen]"

"I'm Cassie Lockheart, Third Year and Kichi-sama's [Knight]"

"I'm Lenalee Lee, Second Year and Kichi-sama's [Marshal]"

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Third Year and Kichi-sama's [Pawn]"

Kichirou could tell they were doing it for Asia's benefit more than Issei's and he couldn't begrudge them for it with the pervert's reputation around the school and the fact Issei was now sending him a jealous glare as Asia smiled kindly and introduced herself

"A-Asia Argento… Erm, Second year, starting today and I'm Buchou's new [Bishop]"

"Ise…" Rias spoke, making her [Pawn] break off her leering and introducing himself

"Er… Hyodo Issei, Buchou's [Pawn]. I've never heard of a [Marshal] before…"

"Kichi-kun was raised by the creator of the [Evil Pieces] and one of the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub…"

"Eeehhh?" Issei spoke shocked, Kichirou moving to sit down as he started to answer the unasked question while thinking back to when Ajuka had explained the additions to himself.

 **{Flashback}**

 _A fourteen year old Kichirou looked at the ornate wooden box that he knew his [Evil Pieces] was set inside, a mixture of excitement and nervousness inside him at the idea of starting to build his own family after… Kichirou shook his head from the thought of what had happened to his parents, opening the box after Ajuka's nod before being confused at the extra four pieces sitting in the box. His gaze moving to Ajuka who smirked as he started to explain_

 _"This is the first of an upgraded version of the [Evil Pieces] that I've settled on after looking through the Fairy Chess pieces. There are the standard set of pieces with an additional [Pawn] piece. The other pieces are the [Marshal] which is a combination of the powers of the [Rook] and the [Knight]. The [Janus] which is a combination of the [Knight] and [Bishop] Pieces. And lastly, this is the [Wazir], the combination of the [Rook] and [Bishop] Pieces." Ajuka signalled to each piece, Kichirou nodding as he took in the information before asking_

 _"Are these going to be the new standard, Ajuka-san?"_

 _"Yep. This is also why I didn't want to give you your pieces when Rias and Sona got them… I figured it would help you more with bringing back the [Bifrons Clan]"_

 _"Thanks Ajuka-san" Kichirou replied with a smile, hugging the man before going about connecting them to his own power._

 **{Flashback End}**

"Woah… So that'll mean I can have a bigger harem when I get to High Class" Issei spoke eagerly, Kichirou blinking confused at the reaction while seeing Rias facepalm at her [Pawn's] words and the girls, aside from Asia, giving him disgusting looks

"Pervert…" Koneko spoke with a glare from the doorway, Akeno and Yuuto behind her as the former spoke with a chuckle

"Ufufu… Looks like Kichi-kun is back"

"Welcome back, Kichi-sama" Yuuto spoke with a smile, Koneko giving Kichirou a welcome nod before taking a seat of her own away from Issei.

"Thanks, Akeno-san, Yuuto-san, Koneko-san… I hope I haven't missed out of anything too interesting" Kichirou replied curiously, everyone settling down in seats as Rias and Akeno explained what had happened during the week he had been gone. Issei scowled annoyed at how Rias was leaning against Kichirou, who nodded as he spoke

"So… The Fallen Angels were after Asia-san's Sacred Gear and Issei-san was the one who saved her…" Kichirou barely managed to avoid laughing at the looks of shock from Lucy and Pyrrha before he turned his gaze to Issei as he added

"That was a dangerous thing you did, Issei-san… But I guess it worked out in the end, just remember next time that you should plan more" Issei blinked in surprise as he slowly nodded, suddenly realising that Rias had left out how he had become a Devil.

"Anyway… Make sure you look after Asia, Ise" Rias spoke as she looked over to Issei who nodded while Asia bowed her head from where she sat next to him.

"Well, let's shall we start the party, shall we?" Clicking her fingers, Rias made a large cake appear on the table, Kichirou chuckling as he glanced to his peerage as he spoke

"Looks like we came back at a good time"

…

Slipping out during the party, Kichirou smiled as he shook his head at how the girls seemed to take to Asia almost as a little sister given her naivety.

 _'I just hope they don't try and change her mind, she seems pretty adamant on Issei-san that I wouldn't be surprised if she has a crush on him'_ Kichirou thought with a smile as he started to walk to the main school building. From how Rias explained Issei's actions since becoming a Devil, Kichirou could tell he was a good guy under when the perverted side was put to one side, planning to storm a church filled with Fallen Angels and Exorcists on his own was a good sign of it, even if it was a stupid plan at his current level of strength.

 _'Can't believe that Issei-san has the Longinus, [Boosted Gear]… Maybe the dragon inside can calm him down'_

Shaking off his thoughts about Rias' [Pawn], Kichirou came to a stop outside of the Student Council room and taking a calming breathe before knocking on the door. He waited for a few moments before a stern female voice called out "Come in!"

"Good Morning Kaichou" Kichirou spoke as he entered the room, Sona's eyes widening at seeing him before a small smile formed on her face as she greeted him

"Welcome back Kichi-kun. Why don't you take a seat and tell me how did the mission go?" Sona signalled to the chair on the opposite side of her desk, Kichirou smiling as he moved to take the seat as he replied

"Thanks… It went rather well, considering we had to explore a small Old Maou base in my Clan's territory. We only had to fight a pack of horse sized hellhounds that were roaming wild inside"

"Horse sized Hellhounds?" Sona asked surprised, Kichirou nodding as he explained

"Apparently the place was being used by the Old Maou Faction to experiment on demonic creatures to make them more dangerous… well that's what the information I got from the computers said. Beelzebub-sama is looking through everything we brought back so should know some more sooner or later"

"I guess we'll just have to wait till the data is all analysed" Sona spoke with a frown as she tried to figure out what the plans would have been for the Old Maou how had resided there. Kichirou nodded in agreement, letting his gaze drift to the chessboard on the desk with an incomplete set of dark sapphire coloured chess Pieces: a [Knight], a [Rook] and three [Pawns].

 _'She only had one [Pawn] before, didn't she?'_ Kichirou thought to himself before asking

"New [Pawns]?"

"[Pawn]…" Sona replied, smirking slightly at seeing the pieces click as Kichirou nodded and spoke

"Sacred Gear user then"

"Of course… I'll introduce him to you the next time you're here" Sona confirmed with a nod, resting her head on crossed hands as she asked

"Are you going to finally talk to those two about joining your peerage?"

"Hopefully I'll set a meeting today with them after school… Whether they join or not is another matter and you know I don't like forcing the decision with people" Kichirou replied with a shrug, Sona chuckling as she retort

"I remember it took Cassie and Pyrrha a week of constant prodding before you accepted them and they were born Devils already" Kichirou blushed and averted his eyes at remembering that time, Sona enjoying the moment to look over the brunet who shrugged as he muttered

"At least I can't get prodded constantly now… especially due to the secrecy we have to operate under"

"I'm sure some of your _fans_ would still manage it" Sona spoke with an amused tone as Kichirou's face reddened in embarrassment before he shook his head as he replied

"I should get going so I can ask Lenalee-chan to talk to them about setting up a meeting"

…

Kichirou smiled as he walked to his classroom with Lenalee and Lucy, chatting about homework and what lessons they were to have today as they glanced around for Katase and Murayama.

"So… What do you think of Asia-san?" Kichirou asked curiously, Lenalee tapping a finger on her chin as she thought to herself before answering

"Well she's a really nice girl… a bit naïve but she's too kind to probably hurt anyone"

"I agree with that" Lucy added quietly to avoid being overheard, Kichirou nodding in agreement as he added

"That's what I thought… She'll be a great Healer but I figure Rias will focus on defensive magic with her when she gets around to it. I'll have to warn them about Diodora if they run across him"

Entering into the classroom, Kichirou smiled as he broke away from Lucy and Lenalee who headed over to the girls to find out what gossip they had missed before moving to take his own desk, his gaze meeting the five foot two young woman who sat at the desk behind him, her orange hair reaching down to her large chest while warm brown eyes focused on him as she spoke

"Good Morning, Kichi-kun… I hope you enjoyed your trip back to your home" Kichirou's smile grew at hearing that as he replied

"Good Morning Orihime-san… Thank you, everything back there has been settled now. How was your weekend?"

"It's was rather peaceful…" Orihime started, Kichirou enjoyed the conversations he had with the friendly young woman ever since the start of the year where they had ended up in the same class.

 _'It's a shame she doesn't seem to have any special ability…'_ Kichirou thought to himself with a mental sigh, Lucy and Lenalee got along great with her as well but he didn't want to force the supernatural world onto her if he decided to ask her to join his peerage.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself with the others even though I couldn't go…" Kichirou replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as Orihime offered him a bright smile.

"Welcome back, Kichi-kun" Katase spoke as she and Murayama entered the classroom, Kichirou offering a smile to the pinkette and brunette as Murayama added with a blush

"Nice to see you're back, Kichi-kun"

"Thank you both. Orihime-san was telling you two went shopping with her and a few others" Kichirou replied with a smile, Murayama's blush darkening as Katase gave her friend a teasing nudge as the former blurted out

"N-Nothing special really…" Katase arched her eyebrow in expectance at her friend while Kichirou looked curious at the embarrassed reaction before the teacher walked into the room to start the day, forcing everyone to take their seats.

…

Kichirou took a calming breathe as he sat on one of the pair of comfortable sofas in the room next to the Occult Research Clubroom, a room he had managed to set up for the meeting with Murayama and Katase. Kichirou decided that it would be easier for him to talk to them without members of Rias' peerage around to distract them or in Issei's case to stop them from mistaking the pervert as being part of his peerage.

 _'Plus it'll be an interesting to Rias' reaction if they accept'_ Kichirou thought amused, Pyrrha setting down a large tea set onto the coffee table set between the two sofas. The rest of school had been rather peaceful with him letting Lenalee know about setting up the after school, and Kendo practice, meeting.

"This is great. Thanks, Pyrrha-chan…" Kichirou spoke with a smile as she moved to sit down next to him as she replied

"Lucy gave me a hand with it before she and Cassie went to check on the church"

"I'll have to thank her when she comes back" Kichirou replied with a nod. He'd asked Lucy and Cassie to go check that the church was free of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists so that if Katase and Murayama join they wouldn't have any problems with them like Issei had. Also he didn't like the idea of letting something that could rip a Sacred Gear from its host being around so he had told them to destroy if it was still there.

He was brought of his thoughts by a knock on the door, soon followed by Lenalee's voice coming through the door "Kichi-sama, I've brought them…"

"Come in!" Kichirou called back, the door opening to reveal Lenalee leading a nervous Katase and Murayama into the room. The brunet signalling to the other sofa as he spoke

"Please take a seat and we can start… Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you" Katase spoke abruptly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment while taking her seat as Murayama added

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Ok…" Kichirou replied, Pyrrha handing him a cup of tea which he took a sip of before starting to speak

"So… The reason I asked you both to come here today is to find out if you've made a decision about the offer I made to join my peerage about a fortnight ago. Of course, if you have any more questions I'll be happy to answer them now… Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves if you need to"

"Why would a Devil go Stray?" Katase asked curiously, Kichirou sighing sadly as he answered

"Sometimes devil servants become Strays by going against their master or hurting them or their fellow servants or abandoning their [King]. The reason we have to hunt them is because they risk Devils being found out by the normal people, like what happened with both of you, or they can even do some gruesome things towards humans as well"

Kichirou shuddered at saying that, Katase and Murayama doing the same and reminding them of how they found out about him being a Devil.

 **{Flashback}**

 _Katase and Murayama glanced around warily as night set in, the pair walking back to their shared apartment after grocery shopping while they talked about random topics. A loud crack on their left made the pair stop as Murayama asked concerned "What was that?"_

 _"Don't know…Let's not wait around to find out" Katase spoke warily, pulling along her friend so they could continue to walk. A loud thud behind them made the pair turn to see a large werewolf with ripped pants and several injuries over its body working to get back up, its eerie yellow eyes locking onto them._

 _"Leave them alone!" Kichirou shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Katase and Murayama, Lucy flying above with her Devil wings while Cassie, Lenalee and Pyrrha suddenly rushed out from the park they were near to attack the Werewolf Devil, each holding their weapons ready to attack._

 **{Flashback End}**

"Would this interfere with our Kendo practice?" Murayama asked, Kichirou smiling as he shook his head and answered

"No… You are free to keep doing that as it will help you with our training and would seem too odd for you to leave that club now. The only thing you'll both have to get use to is keeping your power at human accepted levels around the other Kendo members and explaining the increase in skill that will come about from our training. Devil duties will usually range from after school to late evening so I don't think one will affect the other very often"

"What sort of Devil duties are there?" Katase asked, Kichirou tapping his finger on his chin in thought before answering

"Typically it will be Devil contracts although that won't be until you learn about the leaflets and do a few delivery routes for them. Elsewise we occasionally fight Stray Devils but we share that work with two other groups in the school and in the future there will be competitive battles with other peerages but I'll make sure to explain the rules and such well before time for those."

"Don't forget that we have to accompany you to those High Class parties" Lenalee spoke amused, Pyrrha smirking as Katase and Murayama looked surprised while Kichirou shuddered as he explained

"Yes… There are those as well. Most of those you'll be free to do what you want but as you would be representing my Clan you'd have to ensure you act in the proper manner"

"What pieces would we take?" Murayama asked, trying to stop blushing at the idea of dressing up and dancing with Kichirou and aware her friend was blushing for a similar reason.

"I was going to make you both [Pawns] as while you are both capable swordswomen, I can see the [Promotion] ability being able to aid you better, especially once Pyrrha-chan has helped you adjust to the effects of it. Plus it would keep you both on an even level with each other and your synergy and natural teamwork would make you a formidable duo" Kichirou explained, making them smile as they shared a look before nodding together.

"We'll accept" Katase and Murayama spoke together, Kichirou smiling brightly as Pyrrha nodded approvingly and Lenalee smiled.

"Right.. So let's get started" Kichirou spoke to himself, summoning two [Pawn] Pieces from the box they were contained in as he stood up.

…

Lucy and Cassie looked up at the damaged church, stretching their senses to pick up if anyone was inside as the former spoke "Looks like no one is home…"

"Guess it's a good sign that the Gremory Team did a good job clearing it out" Cassie spoke with a smile, Lucy chuckling as they walked inside to see pews in disarray and several cut into pieces or out of place.

"Yeah… but it seems a bit odd to only have one Exorcist up here during the whole ritual" Lucy spoke as they walked relaxed towards the staircase that lead to the underground section of the church.

"They probably didn't expect Hyodo-san to go for the others… and underestimated him, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan" Cassie replied, Lucy biting her lip as she looked around before nodding

"Makes sense…." The pair walking in comfortable silence for a few moments before Cassie decided to ask

"How do you think Kichi-sama is dealing with Katase-san and Murayama-san?"

"He'll make sure they know what they're getting into despite already having told them enough when they first found out about the supernatural world and then make the offer to join again" Lucy replied with a knowing smile, Cassie smiling in agreement as she spoke

"He's always been a bit stubborn about recruiting others even when we were offering to join… worried that we are giving up parts of our lives for him when he doesn't deserve it"

"They'll soon set him right on that if the looks I've seen are any sign" Lucy spoke with a giggle, Cassie joining in as they stepped into the large room below the church. Their laughter was cut off once they spotted the large cross that they had been told Asia had been hanging off when she lost her Sacred Gear.

"So that's what can remove a Sacred Gear from its host" Lucy spoke with a frown as they looked at it from afar.

"I can't believe someone would create something so barbaric…"

"Some people just can't accept the power they have" Lucy spoke just loud enough for Cassie to hear, the greenette nodding as she remembered some of the Stray Devils they had run into who had thirsted after power.

"I'll destroy the cross, you look around?" Lucy asked, Cassie nodding before disappearing in a burst of speed as the blonde walked up to the cross, stopping a several feet away to avoid getting caught in the backlash of its destruction as she pointed her hand at the cross, knowing that it would be a waste to use her true magic on the device. A golden yellow magic circle quickly formed on her palm before a ball of demonic energy shooting out and making its target explode on contact.

"Good riddance…" Lucy spoke to herself, clapping non-existent dust from her hands as she looked around to try and sense if there was any other devices around before turning to see Cassie walking over to her empty handed as she answered the unasked question

"Looks like there wasn't much aside some Exorcist weapons and a few charging crystals for that thing. I took a few so Beelzebub-sama can have a look at them"

"Alright, let's head back and report to Kichi-sama" Lucy spoke with a smile as the pair made their way to leave the church.

…

Author's Note

Well guess I should start by pointing out that where Kichirou's peerage is from for those who don't know. Pyrrha Nikos is from RWBY, Lucy Heartfilia is from Fairy Tail, Cassie Lockheart if from Freezing and Lenalee Lee is from D Gray man, it probably makes sense about why they took their pieces given there abilities. Hopefully I've managed to pull of the characters' personalities right. Also Kichirou is a Super Devil but his special power isn't set yet aside from it being Ice related like the Bifrons Clan is, well in this story they are. Also no dragon powered Kichirou seeing as I wanted to make him not reliant on that aspect of his power but Freezing Archaeopteryx won't be forgotten.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**DraigTrueEmperor9:** Thanks although it's a shame you aren't going to continue reading this.

 **Lightwave:** I'll admit I've been wanting to try writing a story that would involve a High Class Devil but couldn't settle onto a power set till this although I will admit an earlier version of this had Kichi being grandson of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto rather than being part Fallen Angel but couldn't settle on a backstory that would work for that.

 **Anime PJ:** Thanks, wanted to try and make sure everything was set up well so it may take another chapter or so to get the action started.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Thank you.

 **Mahesvara:** Thanks

 **Ashzaroh:** Well I wanted to use characters not often used given it would let me expand on their powers or let them grow in a different way. As for Kichi, I will admit I have trouble with working/ settling on a personality when working on the first chapter but hopefully this one is better and setting him in the right way. Yeah I do intend to try and bring a bit more politics of the Devils into this mainly due to Kichi being the last of his Clan. I've put the list for the peerage and harem at the bottom in the Author's Note.

 **Withdranwnmadness000:** Well Kichi is Fallen Angel/ Devil hybrid with a quarter human The reason I picked second year is more cause I normally write him being 16/17.

 **The Kitsune Saiyan:** I'm afraid it not really small but most are the members of his peerage.

 **duked:** Thanks. I will try and avoid Kichi becoming a second Riser.

 **WeeDevil:** Thanks

 **enigma95:** Bifrons is one of the Devil Pillars. I think you mean Bifrost which is the bridge in Norse Mythology if I recall correctly.

 **AstroDR:** Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

…

"" – Speech

 _'' – Thought_

() – Other communication

…

Kichirou smiled as he stood outside with the Old School Building with his peerage and Rias' peerage before him with Rias standing next to him, everyone dressed in their PE uniforms. The introduction to the ORC members for Katase and Murayama had went well, aside from them both glaring fiercely at Issei and threatening to not hold back next time they caught him peeking on them. Lucy and Cassie and returned and after explaining what they had found, Kichi had sent a report to Ajuka over what had been found, including some shards of the extraction cross and the powering jewels.

He'd spent the last hour or so going over the more important details and figures in regards to the three factions, Issei and Asia joining in as Rias helped with explaining and testing the new devils.

"Alright, today we'll be doing a basic work out to see how well you can hold up to the training. Katase-san, Murayama-san, don't worry about forcing yourself to complete it as this is so I can adjust it to better suit you and help you grow stronger, Ok?" Kichirou spoke, noticing the Kendo duo's nervous looks as he continued reassuringly

"Katase-san, Murayama-san, I don't want to tire you out but more help build your stamina" Katase and Murayama nodded understandingly, relaxing as Kichirou smiled as he added

"Well let's get started with some running once we've stretched and warmed up" Pyrrha moved to help Cassie stretch, Lucy and Lenalee helping Katase and Murayama respectively while Kichirou started stretching by himself.

"We'll be doing our own training, so don't feel like you have to keep up with the others Asia, Ise" Rias added, drawing nods from the pair.

…

"W-Was it that tough for you when you started" Murayama asked between pants as she and Katase lay on the ground, her gaze on Lenalee who was offering them bottles of water as she smiled sympathetically as she answered

"It was but Kichi-sama only wants to make sure we can all protect ourselves and each other"

"He's a damn slave driver! What happened to the normal Kichi-kun?" Katase groaned out, having downed half of the bottle of water as Lenalee explained

"That is Kichi-sama's 'Lord Persona', he created it so we couldn't talk our way out of training at times and he wouldn't get embarrassed during battles" Rias and her peerage had headed in while they were finishing up, Issei being dragged by Koneko inside.

"Really…?" Murayama asked surprised, Pyrrha, Lenalee and Cassie nodding as the greenette answered with a giggle

"Yep, you should have seen Lucy's face when she tried to use a revealing outfit to distract Kichi-sama when she first joined only for him to douse her in icy cold water" Katase and Murayama giggled at hearing that with Lenalee, Pyrrha smirking as Lucy spoke embarrassed

"I can't believe you're still bringing that up… If you had warned me I wouldn't have tried it"

"You're not always going to get a warning before a fight Lucy-chan… Even the data we can gather for the Rating Games or Strays will be missing pieces" Kichirou replied with an amused smile as he walked over, his cheeks reddening slightly at the memory before shaking his head free as he added

"Surprises will happen even if you know what your opponent can do and plans never survive against an enemy so you always need to keep on your toes"

The girls nodded at hearing that before being surprised as Kichirou clicked his fingers as he focused on Katase and Murayama as he spoke "Now there's only one other thing I really need to explain to you both given that my Evil Pieces are different. [Promotion] for you also allows you access to the [Marshal], [Janus] and [Wazir] pieces but the power ups would be in between a [Queen's] overall power ups, as it is the combined [Rook], [Knight] and [Bishop], and the specialized power ups that only becoming, say, a [Rook] would give you. This also means that you have more options available but you shouldn't worry about adjusting your fighting style as I don't expect you to try and use all other pieces during a fight just those you feel comfortable using, Ok?"

"Yeah"

"Right…" Katase and Murayama replied, nodding in understanding, as thoughtful looks crossed their faces. Kichirou smiled at seeing that look, moving so he could whisper in Pyrrha's ear

"Pyrrha-chan, I know you can help them with this so I'll leave it to you" Pyrrha blushed at the praise, nodding in acceptance of the job as Kichirou gave her shoulder a small squeeze before he turned to the rest of the group as he spoke

"Right… That should be enough for today so go relax for now and come back this evening for Devil duties. Katase-san, Murayama-san you can rest of the rest of today and tomorrow we'll start teaching you magic and then while the others do contracts you can go along with them to see what to expect when you start yourself."

…

Walking home on his own, Kichirou smiled at how well the two kendo girls had handled the training earlier. He knew he would end up being hard on them as the others had more training and experience, Pyrrha and Cassie from growing up alongside him while Lenalee and Lucy had made great strides since joining.

 _'I'll have to ask Urahara-sensei about seeing if he can get some swords for them both once I know what elements they have an affinity for'_ Kichirou mentally added to his small list, behind getting the girls adjusted to training, getting them to learn magic and getting them settled into their leaflet and contract duties. He could ask Yuuto for a couple of swords but they most likely would only be temporary for Katase and Murayama as [Sword Birth] blades worked best for the user.

Briefly looking at the apartment block before him, Kichirou could still marvel at Ajuka's ease at disguising the large mansion to fit in. It had about six floors above ground with enough rooms for his full peerage, five bedrooms each floor with a modest sized bathroom, with the top two floors for guests and an elevator to easily move between them as well as stairs. The ground floor was like a normal home, kitchen, dining room, living room and a study for himself. Underground has two floors, a training room on the first, filling half of the floor while the other side had a library filled with books ranging from Magic, Sacred Gears and strategies and even doubled as a planning room. Below that was the floor that had a large sauna, swimming pool and giant bathroom.

Entering Kichirou moved towards the room at the far right of the entrance hall which happened to be his office, the room large enough to have a desk and three comfortable chairs for meetings, along with another sofa off to the side for when they had to meet in there.

"I guess I better make a start on paperwork then" Kichirou spoke with a sigh as he looked at the stack of paper on the desk. The papers ranged from work for the school in the Underworld he had attended for High Class Devils to what paperwork he would receive for the Bifrons Territory. The latter paperwork was mostly a mixture of details on the running of towns, businesses in his territory, and business involving the council meetings for all Clans, which while being only there to watch, for the most part, as he wasn't old enough to truly take part.

He was halfway through the stack before a knock on the door distracted him, rubbing his eyes absently with one hand while shaking the other to avoid cramp as he called out "Come in!"

Kichirou blinked as Sona stepped into the room, pink dusting her cheeks as she spoke "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Oh, of course not, Sona. I'm just trying to catch up on the backlog. What's up?" Kichirou asked concerned as he signalled to the chair opposite him which Sona quickly took, smoothing her skirt with her hands before fixing her glasses as she decided to ask rather than explain right away

"Did you get anything from my Tou-sama?"

Kichirou arched an eyebrow at that question, moving his gaze to the pile of paperwork he still had to go through before starting to flick through them as he replied "So far there's been nothing… Oh wait here it is"

Pulling a letter from amongst the pile, Kichirou quickly skimmed it as Sona spoke "I told Tou-sama about how you beat me in that chess game before your mission…"

"Yeah but that was probably a fluke given the amount of times you've beaten me" Kichirou replied absently before reaching the end of the letter and nodding as he shook the letter in his hand as he added

"It only says that he wants to meet to sort out an update for the alliance between Bifrons and Sitri in a couple of days. Do you have any idea why he wants to update it?"

Sona shook her head in response as she replied "I would prefer not to jump to conclusions for now…"

"Fair enough" Kichirou replied, taking a moment to write a reply to Lord Sitri before sending it through a magic circle so he would get a time to arrive at. Sona stood up, offering the brunet a smile as she spoke

"I should leave you to finish your paperwork, don't want to be the cause of you having to go back to the Underworld for school"

"Alright then" Kichirou replied as he stood up and walked with her to the front door as Sona asked

"Where are your peerage?"

"Oh, they are getting to know my new members…I wouldn't be surprised if they are gossiping about the other Devils just so they won't be surprised when they meet your group" Kichirou replied with an amused look, Sona giving him a mock annoyed look as she spoke

"Shame… At least Hyodo will give me a good reaction. Are you looking into having your new members get their familiars or…"

"That's next week isn't it?" Kichirou asked getting a nod from Sona as he continued

"Nah, they only got reincarnated today so I want to get them up to speed and use to training before going after familiars… I'll probably watch seeing as someone has to keep you and Rias in line when you compete for the right to go"

"A-Alright" Sona blushed as she averted her eyes, remembering how she and Rias would argue over what they would do as kids while Kichirou ended up playing peacemaker and decider at times. He also would step in to protect them on the odd occasion some sort of animal got into the forest near the gardens they played in.

"What are you thinking of having the competition being?" Kichirou asked as he opened the front door, Sona stepping outside and glancing back at him as she replied

"Probably a game of tennis first"

"Just make sure that you don't use magic in front of everyone if you use the school courts" Kichirou replied with a knowing look, Sona blushing before responding sternly

"Of course… but I will if Rias tried to use it first"

"That's fair" Kichirou spoke with a nod, the pair saying their goodbyes before Sona left.

…

"So, Kichi-san really made a rule over who can join his peerage?" Katase spoke surprised as she regarded Cassie who nodded in response as Lucy giggled as she answered

"He has had trouble with recruiting people ever since he first became known in the Underworld about six months ago, mostly people who were trying to use him or battle maniacs and perverts."

"Of course they never put that down on the forms the Underworld have to apply to a peerage so it doesn't come out till the try outs which gets annoying" Lenalee added, seeing Murayama and Katase nodding in understanding before the former asked

"How did you all join…?"

"Well… Pyrrha and I both grew up with Kichi-sama as our parents serve on Beelzebub-sama's peerage. Kichi-sama was really shy back then as well so we had to look out for him as well" Pyrrha explained with a smile, Cassie agreeing with a nod and a bright smile as she added

"Remember how he used to call us Cassie-neechan and Pyrrha-neechan back then, Pyrrha" Pyrrha's face reddened at remembering that, a small nod her response to Cassie before Lenalee spoke up next

"Kichi-sama saved me and my Onii-san from members of the church that were after me because of my Sacred Gear. They wanted to force me to become an Exorcist because of it and he stepped in and brought us both to the Underworld so we would be safe. It took me about a week to convince Kichi-sama to let me join his peerage with Pyrrha and Cassie's help" Lenalee smiled wistfully at remembering how the three of them had pinned Kichirou to his bed and tickled him, Cassie giggling as she added

"That was when Kichi-sama's first kiss was stolen as well… although that was by accident"

"Eh?" Katase and Murayama spoke surprised, cheeks reddening as Lenalee looked down embarrassed as she retorted

"I-I couldn't help it he is really cute… especially when he tries to be serious back then when just a bit of leg or chest just sent him blushing"

"Yeah… back then Kichi-sama would stop spars with me just so I could change into new clothes when they were damage enough to show my chest or bum" Cassie spoke with a blushing smile as Murayama commented

"I can see Kichi-san doing that…"

"Yeah I can as well…" Katase agreed with a dreamy look.

"I can't believe that I missed this cause of being the one to join after Grayfia-sensei trained him" Lucy spoke with a pout, getting giggles from Lenalee and Cassie as Pyrrha looked amused.

"How did you join, Lucy-san?" Murayama asked curiously, Lucy smiling as she ran her hands over her skirt for a moment before answering

"Well… the first thing you need to know is that the Heartfilia family is a renowned group of Magicians who know a unique style of magic. My Kaa-san died when I was young and after that my Tou-san buried himself in work and business regarding making and selling magical items. I ran away when I found out he had put me into a marriage contract with another Magical family just to get access to their money and during my travels I ran into Kichi-sama when I had got targeted by a group of Stray Magicians… I still remember how he appeared before me and threw up a barrier without a second glance." Lucy looked dreamily off to the side, missing the surprised looks from Katase and Murayama before Pyrrha asked

"So what would you like to know next?"

"What are Kichi-san's parents like?" Katase asked curiously, only to realise she had said something wrong as Lucy, Pyrrha, Cassie and Lenalee looked down sadly before Pyrrha answered

"Kichi-sama doesn't talk about it much but he lost his parents when he was a child… He was raised by the Maou Beelzebub and his peerage."

"As he's the last of his Clan he's also already became the Head of the Bifrons Clan, it means he is charged with repopulating the Clan as well" Lucy spoke with a blush as the implication hit Murayama and Katase and made them blush as well.

"Polygamy is accepted amongst Devils and many High Class Devils have harems as well" Cassie added, Katase looking conflicted as she asked

"So Kichi-san has a harem?"

"Yes… not that he knows of yet. We haven't sprung it on him about our plan but we aren't going to force you two to join or not. Kichi-sama won't force you to do anything you don't want to do either" Lenalee spoke with kind smile, Murayama and Katase looking thoughtfully about the offer they were just presented.

…

Kichirou floated by only the use of the two sets of wings from his back, the left Fallen Angel and the right Devil, having changed into a set of black jeans and dark blue zipped up jacket as he looked at the five metal robots he would be fighting in the training room. They were only realistic dummies as part of the room's abilities and could cause paint marks to show what sort of damage they would cause in a real fight at its lowest setting and real damage at its highest.

"[Beak Lance]" Kichirou spoke, activating his Sacred Gear to create one of his weapons. Forming in his hands was a large blue pole with an icy blue double edged arrow headed blade set on top sticking out of the beak of the bird like face, the other end of the spear had a bird foot.

"Start!" Kichirou called, the Fallen Angels creating a variety of light weapons into their hands before charging at him. The first to reach him was two that threw light spears which he deflected with a spin of his spear before he blocking a robot with a light sword overhead, bringing one of his legs up to kick them back before stabbing out with his spear and cut off its sword arm at the shoulder.

"Ice Beam" Kichirou called as he threw out his free hand, icy blue lightning covering his hand before shooting forwards and freezing the robot where the lightning touched till he fell to the ground.

Ascending Kichirou dodged a barrage of light arrows aimed at him from two while the other two were trying to flank his sides, pointing the blade of his lance at the two Archers as he focused as he created a magic circle around where they stood as he called "Magician's Freeze!"

Ice erupted from the magic circle engulfing the two archers in a large spiky block of ice which soon dropped to the floor and shattered, Kichirou coating his blade with water as he swung it out to his right in an upwards vertical swing "Hydro cut!"

The robot was forced to slow down to dodge the attack, giving Kichirou the time to turn to his other opponent as he spoke softly "[Tail Feather Sword]"

The spear in his hands disappeared only to be replaced by a western sword that had a long feather like icy blue blade that was rounded at the tip, the handle looking simple in royal blue. Gripping the sword in his left hand, Kichirou swing it down only to be stopped by the lance before a glance back helped him dodge the thrust from the spear behind him.

"Water Prison!" Kichirou called flicking his free hand at the two robots and trapping them both into large balls of water before another flick made the turn into ice. He waited a few seconds to ensure they wouldn't break out or another surprise attack would happen before he relaxed and dismissed his weapon as he mumbled

"I really should get Ajuka-san to unlock the higher difficulty…" Checking the time on his phone, Kichirou suddenly realised the time as he added

"Best get back to the school for contracts today"

…

 _'Now all I have to do is hope that Otou-san decides that my idea would be better for the Clan'_ Sirzechs thought with a small smile as he left the office of his father to see Grayfia standing there waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face as she spoke

"I take it that you have presented your plan to Gremory-dono… I still do not approve of using Kichirou-kun like this"

"I know… but we both know that Rias would have a very tough time defeating _him_ at the moment, even with the Sekiryuutei amongst her peerage" Sirzechs replied, Grayfia narrowing her eyes as she retort

"You also are aware that Ajuka has told Kichirou-kun to avoid using his Fallen Angel powers around other Devils who don't already know about them, unless it's an emergency. That will make things more difficult for him as well"

"Oh, don't you have any confidence that your student could win?" Sirzechs asked teasingly, Grayfia frowning as she replied

"I know that Kichirou-kun is as strong as _him_ but you know that he has no experience with the Rating Games and he will be outnumbered as well, even though his peerage is rather skilled they will have some trouble. Also the last thing Kichirou-kun needs is to lose respect for not winning this Rating Game if you're plan goes ahead."

…

Kichirou grumbled as his alarm clock started to ring, lazily lifting his head to check the time only to realise that he was being pinned to the bed by Cassie who was using his shoulder as a pillow while hugging him.

He remembered the nightmares he would have as a child, seeing his parents try and protect him and each other before the black flames consumed them or giant blade cut through them before he was transported away by magic circle. It had taken Cassie and Pyrrha sleeping next to him on alternate night to stop them and it soon became natural for him to not sleep alone and even Lucy and Lenalee joined the rotation, eagerly.

He turned hoping he could use his free hand to stop the alarm only to realise that he couldn't move that arm at all, a small frown forming as he looked towards it and saw a nude Rias hugging his arm to her chest.

"What the…Rias!?" Kichirou asked surprised and annoyed, finding himself fully awake as he wondered why Rias would sneak into his bed.

"What's the noise about…?" Cassie sleepily mumbled, blinking her eyes free of sleep before looking surprised at seeing Rias waking up as she spoke with a smile

"Morning Kichi"

"What are you doing here? You do know how much trouble you could be in if Grayfia-sensei found us like this" Kichirou spoke nervously, glancing around just in case Grayfia suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong about this…? You still have on your pyjamas and she knows we've done this when we had sleepovers as kids" Rias replied with a frown on her face, Kichirou about to apologize only for Cassie to rest a hand on his shoulder as she spoke instead

"He's just worried about how it looks Rias-sama… Any accusation thrown at the both of you could cause a lot of trouble especially with who your fiancée is"

"Yeah… He may be a flaming perverted gigolo but he has a powerful Clan in agreement with this all and there's no idea what could happen if one of you break the agreement that was made" Kichirou spoke sympathetically, Rias smiling at how the brunet referred to her fiancée before sobering at realising he was right. Slowly a resigned look formed on Rias' face, Kichirou quick to added in the hopes to break it

"Not to say that there isn't a way out of it, it's just that you need to be careful not to fall into anything that could make things worse for you and your peerage"

"Alright." Rias spoke with a sigh, her face soon reddening as Kichirou softly kissed her on the cheek, which he also gave Cassie, before heading into the on suite bathroom to get ready for the day.

"He's right, you know…" Cassie spoke with a warm smile, drawing Rias' attention as she continued

"Sirzechs-sama cares about you Buchou… Even if his position as Maou makes things hard for him, I can see he'll try and offer a way out for you. Plus Kichi-sama would be happy to help you if he could."

"I know, thanks Cassie…" Rias spoke with a smile, moving to collect her pile of clothes.

Standing in the hallway, Grayfia let a small smile form on her face at hearing the conversation between Kichirou and Rias as she thought approvingly _'Looks like Kichirou-kun averted a potential dilemma… and with this Sirzechs-sama's plan should go without a hitch.'_

With that she used a transportation circle to go back to the Underworld so no one would know that she had been there.

…

After school that day saw Kichirou having to check the magic reserves of both Kendo girls once they found out about Issei's inability of using magic circles and thus having to travel around for his contracts on a bicycle.

"You're both have modest reserves so I doubt you'll have trouble using magic circles on your own" Kichirou reassured them both, Katase and Murayama releasing a relieved breathe as he added

"Ise-san is just an unusual case as even baby devils have enough magic for transportation circles… Don't snicker it's not his fault" Katase averted her eyes embarrassed at getting told off while Murayama blushed, Lucy biting her lip to stop her own giggle after Kichirou shot her a stern look as well before he continued

"He'll learn to use them eventually once he's trained and built up his magic reserves" Looking around from the desk he often used, Kichirou caught Rias' amused look before he focused on his two new [Pawns] as he asked

"Now…Today you can start learning magic or hand out leaflets like Ise-san and Asia-san are doing"

"I'd like to learn magic" Murayama spoke up first as Katase added

"Yeah, I would like to learn some magic as well" Kichirou nodded in understanding, looking to Lucy as he spoke

"I'll need your help for this then"

"Alright. Let's go use one of the other rooms so we have enough space" Lucy spoke with a nod before signalling to Katase and Murayama to follow her out of the room.

"Looks like we should move forwards Asia and Ise's magic training as well when they come back" Rias commented, Akeno smiling as he added

"Kichi-kun really wants those two to be ready, you think he's worried something will happen?" Rias looked thoughtful at that, shuffling through papers for the contracts that Issei had attempted before speaking quietly so none of the remaining members of Kichirou's peerage could hear

"Yeah… but I doubt he knows that the Phenex are trying to push _that_ forwards"

…

"Take a seat and we'll start…" Kichirou spoke while signalling to one of the chairs in the room, waiting for Katase and Murayama to take a seat while Lucy smiled as she started to explain

"Now, magical power for Devils come from the aura that covers the whole body. From that it can be turned into fire, water or any type of magic that a person can learn."

"What sort of magic can you use, Kichi-sama?" Katase asked, Kichirou smiling as he held his arm out with his palm up as a ball of ice appeared as he answered

"I typically use Ice, Water and Wind magic but I can use Fire and Thunder as well although they are ice variations" The ball of ice turned into water before the water evaporated into a ball of steam that swirled around his hand before disappearing.

"What about you Lucy-san?" Murayama asked curiously, Lucy smiling as gave Kichirou an asking look, him nodding before she answered

"I use a rare type of magic called [Celestial Spirit Magic]. It revolves around the user connecting with spirits based on the Constellations and using their abilities to fight but that's only after making a contract with the spirit through a special spell. The stronger the user the stronger the spirit I can make a contract with." At seeing Katase and Murayama's shocked looks Lucy smiled as she added

"I can use elemental magic as well because of my experience with my Spirits" Lucy and Kichirou smiled at the pair before Kichirou clapped his hands together to get their attention again as he started to explain

"What you first need to do is concentrate and feel the wave of magic power and start by gathering it into a ball in your hands like this" Lucy held her hands out before her as an orange sized ball of energy formed between her hands, swirling in a rainbow of colours as Kichirou continued

"Now if you close your eyes and meditate it'll make things easier for you to access it and imagine the flow so it will gather in your hand. Imagination is the key part of Devil's magic" Katase and Murayama nodded, closing their eyes so they could focus.

Half an hour passed as Kichirou and Lucy watched the pair try and gather their magic before any results came about. Both girls having orbs the size of a tennis ball forming in between their hands, both a mixture of blues in colour, and looking at them impressed as Kichirou spoke "That's great… Now let go of it and try again, you need to learn to access your magic in an instant when you need it."

"Once you can do that we'll start teaching you to turn it into elements" Lucy added, getting nods from Katase and Murayama as they continued training, Kichirou giving her a nod before moving to find Pyrrha to come help out.

…

"I've just finished starting magic training with my two new [Pawns] and because they know Kendo I was wondering if you could get a sword for both of them. They both will probably use Water and Ice like me." Kichirou asked as he looked at the holographic Kisuke Urahara, one of Ajuka's peerage, who smirked amused as he replied

("Alright. I don't mind helping you with this but why not ask Rias' [Knight]?")

"Well [Sword Birth] can only make so good a sword for them to use and I wouldn't want to make them reliant on Yuuto so they could fight at their full potential. Plus his swords aren't as strong as a proper demonic or magical sword"

("That makes sense then. I have a few things I've been working on so they might be a bit experimental but should be stronger then what Yuuto-kun can make. Oh, I'm just about finished with checking Hyōrinmaru for you it looks perfectly fine despite being in the ruins of Bifrons Manor so I'll leave it with Ajuka-sama as well as the girls' swords") Kisuke replied with a smile which turned lecherous as he asked

("So how are your girls?")

"They are good, getting along well with the two new members and helping them out with their training. Katase-san and Murayama-san, the new members, are currently training with Pyrrha-chan and Lucy-chan to turn their magic into elements so I can start them on leaflets duty soon but they'll have to do some more training before I move onto combat orientated stuff. How are things back in the Underworld?" Kichirou answered, trying to not let the knowing look fluster him as Kisuke replied

("That's good. Well obviously not as fun as you're having but everything is alright. Ajuka-sama is busy working on one of his projects and the others are trying to make sure he remembers about his duties. Oh, before I forget Arisu-chan is missing you as well")

"Tell her that I'll try and visit soon, probably around the time I have the meeting with the Sitri Clan in a couple days, it'll probably be only me and Lucy-chan given it might be better for me to let the others bring up Katase-san and Murayama-san up to speed" Kichirou replied, scratching the back of his head as Urahara looked amused as he spoke

("Of course… I'll let her know about that. I'll also try and have the swords ready for then as well-") a loud smash echoed in the background cutting him off from adding anymore, Urahara looking off to the side before sighing as he spoke

("I best get going before Evangeline-chan tries to destroy Kon. Bye!")

"Bye, Urahara-sensei!" Kichirou replied with a sweatdrop at the idea of the loli-vampire Bishop of Ajuka's peerage starting a brawl with the mod-soul Urahara was working on upgrading. The hologram ending as the magic circle underneath disappeared, Kichirou turning to the doorway as he heard Rias giggle

"Looks like things are interesting back home huh?"

"Yeah…" Kichirou replied with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head before he asked

"Have Asia-san and Ise-san returned from handing out leaflets?"

"They're still out delivering them" Rias answered, Kichirou nodding before Rias asked curiously

"Any idea what the meeting with Sona's parents is about?"

"Oh, it's about updating the alliance between us… not like there's anything to really update to my knowledge" Kichirou replied with a shrug, Rias looking thoughtful as they headed back to the others.

…

Issei shot a jealous glare at Kichirou as he sat opposite him and Asia before forcing it down at seeing the angry glares from Lucy, Katase and Murayama from where they sat working on homework. Rias and Akeno had gone for some sort of meeting and leaving Kichirou in charge.

"So how are you adjusting to Devil life, Ise-san, Asia-san?" Kichirou asked, Asia smiling brightly as she replied

"It's been great, Bifrons-sama. Everyone has been really welcoming to me"

"Please just call me Kichi, Asia-san… I'm not your [King] and there's no need to be formal at the moment" Kichirou replied, turning his attention to Issei as he asked

"How about you, Ise-san?"

"It's great…" Issei replied with a shrug, giving a wary and annoyed look to Kichirou.

"So what made you both decide to join Rias' peerage?" Kichirou asked, guessing that Issei would have joined just to get the chance to try and become close to Rias and Akeno.

"Well, Buchou saved me after Raynare, a Fallen Angel, killed me… She was pretending to be my girlfriend for a couple of days beforehand." Issei started as he explained how he and Asia joined due to Raynare's plan to take Asia's [Twilight Healing] for herself and how Issei, Yuuto and Koneko had gone to save her.

 _'Rias... How could you make that sort of gamble on innocent lives'_ Kichirou thought with a frown as he realised she had been taking dangerous risks in regards to adding to her peerage.

"So you really want to have a harem…" Kichirou spoke thoughtfully, filing away the conversation he would need to have with Rias next time they were alone as Issei replied

"Yeah, I mean you have all girls in your peerage"

"Ah, well that wasn't my intention when I started to gather members…" Kichirou admitted, slightly embarrassed as he scratched his cheek before continuing

"I've been meaning to find a couple of guys to join but well… every time I find someone with potential, the girls seem to find something wrong with them" Issei glanced to Lucy to see her smiling innocently as she noticed him looking at her. Asia looking curious as she asked

"What was wrong with them?"

"Well the most common problems were that they were perverts or battle maniacs… There was a few who wanted to use me for their own gain or had lied about what sort of training they had been through before" Kichirou answered, Issei looking surprised as he asked

"Is it like applying for a job?"

"Kind of… Devils who want to join peerages have to fill out details about themselves and then those can be sent to [Kings] who are looking to recruit. From there it is up to the [King] to arrange when to meet with them and see if they are right to join the peerage. Normally it can range from interviews to active tests or even spars between the potentials to ensure they would get the strongest to join the peerage" Kichirou explained to a surprised Asia and Issei, Katase and Murayama listening in as well curiously as Kichirou added

"But anyway… the girls tend to be rather persuasive about who would join or not as I want my peerage to get along and work together" Issei felt a chill run down his spine at realising that Kichirou was rather whipped by the girls in his peerage. He missed the blush that formed over Katase and Murayama's faces as Lucy whispered something into their ears.

 _'Probably best not to tell him how they persuade me… Maybe it'll help him change his ways'_ Kichirou thought, slightly embarrassed at how susceptible he was to the girls flashing their chests or butts at him when he was younger.

…

Rias hummed to herself as she went about tidying the clubroom after everyone had left for the night. Setting a small pile of feedback from contractors on her desk before Kichirou asked from table she was cleaning up

"Rias… Why did you risk Ise-san's life like that? I know you want to get out of _that_ but you took away his choice in letting the Fallen Angels get him. How do you think his parents would have felt if he didn't summon you and died instead?"

Rias lowered her head, his bangs hiding her eyes as Kichirou silently sighed as he was about to continue only for Rias to interrupt him "I know that I-I shouldn't have done it to Ise. I would have caused so much pain to his parents. It was much too like what my parents are doing to me…"

Rias turned to face Kichirou, an ashamed look on her face as she moved towards him and continued "And Asia… I shouldn't have let her go through that pain as an attempt to draw out the power in Ise when he fought Raynare and should have just started training him earlier instead"

Kichirou nodded in agreement before deciding to speak up "Rias… There could be untold emotional damage from what Ise-san went through with Raynare. I mean she played with his feelings just to lure him in and then smashed it all when she killed him, I don't know yet but he may have trouble with…"

"You really think so…" Rias asked shocked, Kichirou nodding slowly before his phone rung loudly in the room and he moved to answer it quickly

"Hello Ajuka-san… Ah-ha. So the meeting is going to be at Astaroth Manor… Alright I'll be there then." Rias watched as Kichirou leant against the wall as he listened to Ajuka on the line before replying

"No, no. I'd rather not overwhelm Katase-san or Murayama-san with politics and protocol or Diodora-san yet… Alright then I'll see you soon" Ending the call Kichirou let out a breathe before slipping his phone into his pocket as he looked back to Rias

"I best go… I've got to get ready for a meeting with Sona's parents tomorrow"

"Alright" Rias replied distractedly as she thought over what she had accidentally done to Issei.

…

Kichirou took a calming breathe as he fixed the black formal suit with an icy blue shirt he was going to wear for his meeting today as he stood in the shower that was off from the clubroom. The last few days had passed by fairly normally. Katase and Murayama's training had been alternated between physical and magical so they wouldn't be too worn out with their Kendo practice, leaflet duties and what homework that they had.

Glancing into the mirror before him, Kichirou caught the curious look of Rias and Lenalee who were standing by the doorway.

"I'll leave the others in your care. Lenalee-chan, you and Pyrrha-chan keep the others on track with their training as well. Maybe start them off with their sparring as well" Kichirou suggested, Lenalee nodding in understanding as she replied with an amused smile

"Right Kichi-sama… I'll tell Pyrrha to hold back as well"

"You don't mind having Yuuto help out as well" Rias asked curiously, Kichirou shaking his head as he tried to fix his tie as he replied

"Of course not… Want any help with Ise-san's?"

"No I'm still trying to build up his reserves at the moment" Rias replied with a smile, Kichirou nodding in understanding before taking a calming breathe and heading back into the clubroom, finding attention focused on him as he fidgeted in his suit.

"Ara ara, Kichi-sama looks rather dashing" Akeno spoke with a leer, Rias looking annoyed at her [Queen] as a blushing Pyrrha nodded in agreement even as Cassie covered her mouth to stop the small giggle at seeing Katase and Murayama's stares at Kichirou.

"Looks like we're ready Kichi-sama" Lucy spoke with a smile as she stood from the sofa she had been sat on, wearing a formal long sleeved white blouse under a black suit jacket, a black pencil skirt and black heeled shoes, giving off the appearance of a secretary right down to the slim framed glasses she was wearing, her hair was even put into a ponytail and clipped up at the back.

"Right… Now you lot behave" Kichirou spoke with a teasing smile on his face, Lucy giggling as she moved to stand next to him while the others laughed. With a flick of Kichirou's hand an icy blue magic circle formed underneath the pair before shining brightly as it transported them away.

…

When the light died down, Kichirou and Lucy looked around the entrance hall of Asaroth Manor, decorated in soothing green and black. Kichirou's gaze was wary as while he was ok with the heir of Asaroth Clan and Ajuka's little brother, Diodora, something just didn't sit well in his gut…

"Onii-chan!" A green haired blur called in a female voice as they slammed into Kichirou's torso, Lucy giggling into her hand as her master wobbled on his feet as he hugged the fifteen year old girl.

"Hey Arisu-chan…" Kichirou replied, looking at the bespectacled girl with her leafy green hair falling down to her chest. Lucy smiled as she looked around, half expecting her older brother, Diodora, to appear as Kichirou asked

"I wonder why Diodora-san hasn't come to greet us?"

"Oh! Diodora-niisan came back a few days really angry and going on about his plan being ruined by some idiot with a dragon saving the nun he was after" Arisu answered with a frown, Kichirou and Lucy sharing concerned look as they both thought

 _'He was after Asia… Should warn Rias about him'_

"I don't understand why Diodora-niisan like church girls… But I'm glad that Lenalee-neesan with in your peerage instead" Arisu spoke with an innocently confused look, Lucy smiling as the latter replied

"It's alright… Kichi-sama wouldn't trade anyone" Kichirou nodded in agreement as he added

"I don't like the idea of trading servants… even if Diodora-san tries to insist that it's a good thing. They chose to join me of their own will and trading them would cheapen that choice"

Diodora had been after Lenalee as well once he had found out from Kichirou that the church had been after her to make her an exorcist. He only had given up due to Kichirou's constant refusal and the fact Lenalee was a Marshal and Didoroa didn't have the upgraded [Evil Piece] set so she couldn't be traded to him anyway.

"Onii-chan, Ajuka-niisama is waiting for you in the drawing room" Arisu spoke up, her cheeks red at his words as she suddenly remembering what she had been meaning to tell Kichirou.

"Thanks… We'll head there now, Arisu-chan"

"Oh! Otou-san wanted me to give this to Ajuka-niisama" Arisu spoke up, pulling a shrunken folder from her pocket before letting it return to its normal size as she handed it over to Kichirou who gave his thanks.

With that Kichirou, Lucy and Arisu parted ways, the latter heading off to complete her homework from the Underworld school she attended leaving the former pair to head off to the drawing room to see Ajuka and wait for the Sitris to arrive.

…

Author's Note

He's the next chapter and my start to the Riser Arc although may take a little longer to build up given I want to have Katase and Murayama to be at least semi-trained for what will happen. Also this works as a bit of backstory for Kichi with the girls having to explain things to Katase and Murayama like the 'Lord Persona' which is something he developed while being trained by Grayfia. Also having Kichi learn about what happened to Issei and Asia.

^^; Not sure what else I should put here so here's the peerage and harem I was planning although both are subject to change given that the peerage could change.

 **Peerage:**

 **Queen:** Lucy Heartfilia

 **Bishops:** Elizabeth Mably, Ravel Phenex

 **Knights:** Cassie Lockheart, Leafa

 **Rooks:** Flare Corona, Yang Xiao Long

 **Pawns:** Pyrrha Nikos, Katase, Murayama, Ruby Rose, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki

 **Marshal (Rook/Knight):** Lenalee Lee

 **Janus (Knight/ Bishop):** Kagura Mikazuchi

 **Wazir (Rook/Bishop):** Orihime Inoue

 **Harem:** Rias, Sona, Lucy, Cassie, Lenalee, Pyrrha, Katase, Murayama, Elizabeth, Ravel, Leafa, Flare, Yang, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, Kagura, Orihime, Akeno, Tsubaki Shinra.

I should probably point that that Issei will get most of the other girls, probably. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**enigma95:** Yeah. Issei will have his canon harem minus those I've put into the list on the last chapter. As for Blake or Weiss showing up, I hadn't thought of putting them in although may have them show up a little when I have Ruby and Yang join the peerage.

 **Doppler5511:** No, Kichirou just has the potential to get to that level in the future. He is still centuries younger then Sirzechs and Ajuka so he still needs to learn a lot before he could get to their level, even with his Fallen Angel powers.

 **WeeDevil:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter then.

 **withdrawnmadness000:** Thanks. I do try and pick interesting girls for the peerage and Urahara and Evangeline I figured worked with the inventor/ scientist that Ajuka is. Yeah, Issei gets most of his canon harem while Kichi's being from other series lets me add some interesting characters.

 **Gunmare:** Thanks. I have been trying to come up with a OC High Class Devil fic for a while before starting this one because the idea of playing things from the other side of what Issei has to do in canon is rather interesting given what High Class Devils and those from the Pillar Clans are involved with.

 **ShadowUzumaki55:** Thanks. Yeah, I do intend to have Rias become a better King through having Kichirou around.

 **GeassDragon:** Well, the reason I put Lucy as the Queen is because I've tweaked her Celestial Spirit magic so that her Star Dress Magic is the main way she fights rather then summoning spirits with the Keys. Cause of her Star Dress dominant style I figure the Queen piece would enhance her abilities more and make her not seem too reliant on having her spirits fight for her.

 **Lightwave:** Yeah I can see Kichi and his peerage being ready to step in if Diodora tries anything with Asia.

 **lone. fallen. wolf:** Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

...

"" - Speech

 _'' - Thought_

() - Other Communication

...

"Hey Ajuka-san…" Kichirou spoke with a smile as he entered the drawing room to see Ajuka looking up from a folder of papers he held as he replied

"Hey Kichi, Lucy. Ready for this meeting?"

"I guess… Not really sure what it's about though." Kichirou replied with a nervous tone before Lucy nudged him to get him to remember about the folder Arisu had given him as he added

"Oh, Arisu-chan said that Astaroth-tousan wanted her to give you this" Handing the folder, Ajuka gave his thanks before moving to start reading the folder that he had been handed as Lucy asked

"Kichi-sama, Beelzebub-sama, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, Lucy-chan… How long till they arrive?" Kichirou replied as he sat down, glancing to Ajuka when he asked his question only to see him looking at the folder with an amused look as he answered

"A few minutes so hold off on the tea till then Lucy" Lucy nodded at hearing that, standing at Kichirou's right side and giving a curious look to Ajuka who was reading the folder again. Kichirou fidgeted slightly where he sat before stilling as Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder, the brunet glancing back to give her a thankful smile as they waited.

"So Kisuke told me about your new recruits" Ajuka started after a moment, closing and setting down the folder onto the coffee table as he continued

"He's going to try and get the swords here for after the meeting if he has finished them by then. I must say I'm slightly surprised you haven't been looking for other Sacred Gear users while in the human world. Unless you are following Sirzechs' ideals for a peerage"

"Not really following Lucifer-sama in that regard…" Kichirou started slowly as he nodded, taking a sip of tea before continuing

"But I don't really think it's fair to just focus on those who have Sacred Gears when there are people that are skilled in their preferred style. Katase-san and Murayama-san are both skilled Kendo practitioners from their club and it would be silly of me to discard the potential they have just because they don't have a Sacred Gear"

"Ah! I hope we aren't interrupting anything" Lord Sitri spoke from the doorway with a smile, standing next to his wife and an approving looking Sona and calm looking Tsubaki.

"Of course not, Lord Sitri" Ajuka spoke with a smile as he and Kichirou stood up as the quartet moved to take seats on the opposite sofa as the brunet spoke

"It's nice to see you again, Lord and Lady Sitri"

Lord Sitri easily stood at six feet tall with a wide muscular frame that could intimidate people he wanted to, black hair looking untameable while dark blue eyes twinkled merrily. His wife looked like an older version of Sona, her black hair styled in a French braid and wore a long sleeved navy blue dress.

"No need for formalities, Kichirou" Lady Sitri spoke with a smile, sitting down as Lord Sitri added

"Of course, we are friends after all" Kichirou nodded in response, relaxing slightly at the friendly tone and knowing he hadn't done anything wrong that could threaten the alliance between their Clans. Tsubaki took a similar position to Lucy of standing behind their [King] after making sure that everyone had a drink in hand as they all made small talk.

"Now. The reason that I asked for this meeting is about something that Sona brought to my attention before your mission" Lord Sitri spoke, Kichirou nodding slowly even as Sona's face started to redden as her father continued

"I must say I was happy to hear that she found someone who could best her."

"Sitri-san, I don't see how my recent win in chess against Sona could cause a reason to meet about our Clan alliance" Kichirou replied carefully, Lord Sitri lifting an eyebrow as he looked between him and Sona before asking the brunet

"Are you not aware of the stipulation that Sona made in regards to any marriage contract?"

"I knew there was one which was why the former arrangement didn't work out but not what it was" Kichirou answered, leaving the question of what the stipulation was out. Lady Sitri sharing a look with Sona even as Tsubaki and Lucy shared a small amused look before Sona explained

"The stipulation was I'd only marry someone who could defeat me in a game of Chess"

"What? S-So you mean…" Kichirou spoke surprised, his face reddening while Lord Sitri looking amused as he nodded and answered

"I want to make a marriage contract between Sona and you, Count Bifrons" Kichirou gulped at his clan's title being used instead of the normal 'Lord', taking a moment to gather his thoughts before responding

"That would mean that you wouldn't have an heir for the Sitri Clan unless…" A quick glance to Lady Sitri was all Kichirou did before Ajuka answered

"Line Continuation Contract."

Kichirou understood that a 'Line Continuation Contract' would mean that Sona would be like a second wife to him, adding his surname to her own while any children they had would be Sitri heirs/heiresses first and Bifrons second. The downside for her would be she would have to share with whoever became his 'first wife' and she would have less influence on the Bifrons Clan business.

On Kichirou's side most of it would be in regards to gaining respect from other Clans as the rank of [Count] that the Bifrons Clan held was second lowest compared to [Prince] that the Sitri Clan had. The attention might be so great he could increase the rank of the Bifrons Clan due to the alliances he already had with the [Duke] ranked Gremory, [Prince] ranked Sitri and [Duke] ranked Astaroth especially as each had produced a Maou and also knew about Kichirou's Fallen Angel side. Also Kichirou wouldn't have much influence over the Sitri Clan businesses even though he could be considered as Lord Sitri if the current one chose to pass along the title.

"Aren't you worried about that coming out?" Kichirou asked, meaning his Fallen Angel side which would cause trouble to both Clans if they came out and would probably pass onto any children that he and Sona had.

"Not really" Lord Sitri replied plainly before his wife added

"Your Fallen Angel side wouldn't be anything detrimental to children just that we would have to be a bit more cautious to avoid it being known."

"Alright. What are the terms?" Kichirou asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice, Lord Sitri smiling even as Sona's face reddened as he answered

"You wouldn't marry till after Sona finishes Kuoh Academy at the earliest. And of course any children will be Sitri heirs/heiresses but there is no provisions or time limits for that part." Kichirou nodded in understanding at that as Lady Sitri spoke up

"Not a term but I would like for you to let Sona help in regards to looking for a first wife as it might make matters easier to find someone who she would be able to get along with"

"Of course, Lady Sitri." Kichirou replied, Sona relaxing slightly where she sat before Ajuka asked

"Why don't we let Kichi and Sona talk amongst themselves while we finalise the rest of the details?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Lord Sitri replied after seeing his wife nod, Kichirou, Sona, Tsubaki and Lucy quietly leaving he room as the adults started to go into details.

…

"So…You had a good idea that this would happen?" Kichirou asked as they stood in the hallway, Sona nodding as she replied

"Yes… You did fulfil the one requirement I had and this would make things better for the Bifrons Clan."

"True… I guess those games we played as kids with Rias are one step closer to being reality" Kichirou mused with an embarrassed chuckle, Lucy and Tsubaki looking amused as Sona flushed as she retort

"Well, it's normal for children to pretend to be married when they are young…"

"Even if its two girls sharing a husband?" Kichirou asked with an amused look as Sona's face turned darker. She took a moment to calm down before she asked

"Any news about Rias' situation?"

"Not really… She's just getting more worried about it but I think I managed to calm her down enough to avoid accidentally breaching it and causing more trouble." Kichirou answered, Sona nodding relieved as she replied

"Thank you… I don't like the idea of her being forced to marry anyone let alone Riser but she had ideas for plans that could have made things worse. I just hope that Lucifer-sama is doing something to help her."

"I hope so too." Kichirou replied softly, resting a hand on Sona's shoulder reassuringly and getting a slight smile from her. They chatted for ten more minutes on various other topics before a call drew all of their attention

"So-tan! Ki-tan!"

"Onee-sama!?/ Levi-sama!?" Sona and Kichirou spoke embarrassed before they were swept up in a hug by Serafall who continued speaking happily

"I only just got the note about the meeting…Oh~ I so happy that my So-tan is going to marry my Ki-tan…"

"Oho~ Nice to see some of my ways have passed on Kichi-kun." Kisuke spoke amused, holding a fan up before his face as everyone jumped and turned to the suddenly appearing man.

"Urahara-sensei?" Lucy spoke surprised, even as Kichirou's face reddened as Serafall smiled as she squeezed the brunet happily as Sona asked

"Onee-sama, please let us go"

"Levi-sama, please… need air" Kichirou gasped out, Serafall letting go with a disappointed pout as asked

"Ura-tan, what has brought you here?"

"I've brought the swords Kichi-kun asked for and Hyōrinmaru" Urahara answered, Sona nodding in understanding as Kichirou explained to Serafall

"My two new [Pawns] are swordswomen and need swords for when they need to fight. Hyōrinmaru was found in the Bifrons Manor ruins…" He was interrupted by Ajuka opening the door, smiling at seeing the group as he spoke

"Hello Serafall, Kisuke. Looks like you two are getting along, Kichi-kun, Sona. We're just about ready to get the contract signed" Kichirou and Sona blushed at hearing that, darkening as they caught the gaze of the other as the group headed back inside.

"We've decided that there isn't any other changes that will be put into the contract, so all that is left is to have it drawn up and signed then" Lord Sitri spoke with a smile as seeing Kichirou and Sona's fading blushes, his wife and Ajuka smiling as Serafall squealled happily as she hugged both Kichirou and Sona.

"I can't wait to have you as my little brother, Ki-tan"

"Onee-sama please stop embarrassing us" Sona groaned, Kichirou soon to add breathlessly

"Levi-sama, I'm having trouble breathing" The others laughed at the trio as Serafall loosened her hold on Kichirou and looked at him with a dangerous glint as she retort

"Onee-tan"

"What...?" Kichirou asked unusual, Sona's eyes widening nervously as Serafall grinned and added

"You're my little brother now so call me Onee-tan"

"They haven't signed the contract yet, Levi-sama" Lucy pointed out, biting her lip to stop laughing as Sona and Kichirou shot glares at her even as Serafall dragged them towards the table that had the contract laid out on it to get them to sign it.

...

Kichirou sighed in relief once the Sitri family had left, trying to stop his eyes spinning in their sockets at the twirling hug Serafall had given him when he signed the contract.

"Always amusing to be around you, Kichi-kun" Kisuke spoke amused, face hidden by his fan as Ajuka chuckled for a few moments before the former remembered why he had come.

"Ah yes..." Kisuke started, putting his fan away before pulling out a katana from his pocket dimension and holding it out to Kichirou as he continued

"Here's Hyōrinmaru" Hyōrinmaru was a long katana, 1.4 metres long if Kichirou recalled, with a bronze coloured four pointed star as a guard, the hilt a light blue while the sheath was a dark blue.

"Thank you" Kichirou spoke as he accepted the katana, before taking a look over it as Kisuke replied

"Don't worry, it helped with making your girls' swords as well" Looking up from the blade, Kichirou blinked in surprise as he saw the two others he was now holding. Both katanas were identical in appearance, snow white six pointed snowflake shaped guards with icy blue hilts and white sheathes.

"They only have to push their magic into them to synchronize one of the swords to them and that will make it so they can summon the sword when they need without worry. Also they can repair themselves by just feeding off the user's magic and... well, a few other surprises that they'll find out when they are ready." Kisuke added with a mysterious smile, Kichirou nodding as he accepting them and stored the three swords in his pocket dimension as Lucy spoke

"They'll be happy to hear about, won't they Kichi-sama."

"Yeah... If they repair themselves and can be summoned from wherever they won't have to worry much losing or breaking them." Kichirou replied with a smile as Kisuke retorted

"Glad you like them, you should be getting back to your peerage though shouldn't you?"

"Go on, I'll let you know if anything come up." Ajuka added, Kichirou nodding in response as Lucy prepared the magic circle under the pair. Kichirou took a moment to make sure he had everything before giving Lucy a nod to activate the magic circle after they said their goodbyes.

...

"These are amazing" Murayama spoke in awe as she looked at the katana she and Katase now held, the pinkette holding hers almost reverently after Kichirou had finished explaining what he knew the two swords could do. Katase came to her senses a moment later and glomped the brunet, thanking him profusely and only looking up from where her head was buried in his shoulder as he spoke

"It's alright. I want you both to be able to defend youselves when need and I'm sure you'll both make me proud" Katase and Murayama both blushed at that, nodding together before the former moved back to her seat embarrassed at seeing the smiles from her fellow peerage members.

"How did their training go?" Kichirou asked as he looked to Pyrrha, her warm smile growing as she answered

"They both have admirable skill with a sword and have excellent teamwork together. I imagine that they would become much better once they become acustomed to their swords and gain experience." Kichirou smiled brightly at that, nodding impressed as he replied

"That's great." Taking a moment to look around the room, Kichirou was glad for the spare meeting room for just his peerage as he coughed into his hand before continuing

"Now, I know you're all curious about the meeting with Lord Sitri and I feel you deserve to know seeing as it will affect your futures as well. The meeting today was to create a marriage contract between myself and Sona. Now, Katase, Murayama, married devils have the ability to order around their partner's peerage which is how this affects you all as once it happens Sona will be able to take charge if the need arises." Katase and Murayama looked surprised while Cassie, Lucy, Pyrrha and Lenalee nodded but looked happy as Lenalee spoke up

"It's good that Kaichou is a one of your childhood friends then." Kichirou nodded in response as he continued

"Now, because Sona doesn't have any younger siblings, the contract was a Line Continuation one which means that she'll still be the head of the Sitri Clan even after we marry and so I'll have to find another wife who meets her approval."

"That's good, Kaichou is a good judge of character" Pyrrha spoke with a nod, getting nods of agreement from the others before Kichirou spoke

"Well that's all at the moment so you're free for the rest of the day till contracts this evening." With that the group broke up, Kichirou silently sighing in relief at how accepting they are about the sudden change.

...

The next day found the group sitting in the clubroom after school.

"Ouch" Issei moaned, getting glared at by Koneko and the girls of Kichirou's peerage while Asia was healing his bruised face.

"Are you okay?" Asia asked concerned before Koneko muttered from where she sat on the sofa

"…You reap what you sow."

"Yeah, you deserve getting beaten if you're trying to perv on girls" Katase spoke annoyed, her hand twitching towards the wooden sword she had in her bag.

"Geez. Why are you so…?" Rias spoke with a sigh on astonishment, Kichirou shaking his head as Akeno added while pouring Issei some tea

"Ara ara. You have to keep the level of peeping at girls changing at a moderate level."

"I got too carried away." Issei replied with a sigh, Yuuto smiling as he spoke

"I will show you anytime when I'm getting changed."

"Shuuuut up! How can I enjoy looking at a guy getting changed! I can't even enjoy looking at a girl with an undeveloped body!" Issei rebuked instantly, Kichirou stifling his laughter as he caught Yuuto's amused look before Koneko muttered as she glared

"Undeveloped…"

Kichirou tapped his chin in thought, a teasing gleam in his eye as he asked "You really shouldn't do that sort of thing unless, Issei-san… are you a Masochist by chance?"

"What!? No way!" Issei shouted in response as he jumped up, Akeno looking amused as Kichirou caught Pyrrha's gaze as she spoke

"It's perfectly alright to enjoy being beaten up, Hyodo-kun… And it makes sense that is why your peeping ways always get you caught."

"That makes so much sense" Katase and Murayama spoke together thoughtfully, Lucy, Cassie and Lenalee nodding knowingly while managing to smother their laughter and smiles. Asia looked adorably confused by the whole situation while Rias was smirking amused and Koneko had a small smirk.

"I am not a masochist!" Issei shouted, shooting a glare at Kichirou who was sipping his tea calmly with innocent eyes as Rias spoke

"Now, now… Let's get onto the reason that we're gathered here today. Ise, Asia, your time delivering leaflets has ended and now we'll be going to get you both familiars"

"A familiar…?" Issei asked suspiciously, Rias nodding as she replied

"Yes, a familiar. You and Asia, Katase and Murayama still don't have one."

"A Familiar is an existence which becomes the hand and foot of us devils, they become handy for the devils job and normally take over for handing out leaflets. Of course they have other abilities that may be useful to us." Kichirou explained to the others before giving an apologetic look to Katase and Murayama as he continued

"I'm afraid we won't be going as only one peerage are able to go at a time due to the lack of guides the familiar forest has given some of the dangerous creatures there." Katase and Murayama nodded in understanding before Rias smiled as she got her red bat to appear on her hand as she spoke

"This is my familiar."

"And this is mine, Hedwig." Kichirou added, signalling to the regal, gold eyed, snowy owl that was now sitting on his shoulder.

"This one here is mine." Akeno spoke as she summoned a small oni, Lucy not going to be beat as she spoke

"This is Plue..." In her arms was a white like dog with a orange drill shaped nose.

"…This is Shiro." Koneko spoke while hugging a white kitten, Lenalee stroking the elegant swan on her shoulder as she spoke

"This is Kaho."

Cassie was petting a small blackbird that was on her shoulder and Pyrrha had a yellow looking mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail as the former spoke first

"This is Arti."

"And this is Ash" Pyrrha added as she petted the yellow mouse.

"Mine is…" Kiba started, a small bird on his shoulder as well only for Issei to but in

"Ah. You don't have to tell me."

"You are so cold." Kiba retorted with a bitter smile, Rias' bat moving to fly over Issei as she was about to speak only for a knock on the door drawing their attention, which opened to admit Sona and the Student Council into the room.

"What are you doing here Sona?" Rias asked curiously as Sona moved to take a seat next to Kichirou as she answered

"Well seeing as we have new members, I figured it was time for introductions." Issei and Asia looked on confused while Katase and Murayama were taking in those there and thankful that Kichirou had already explained about Sona and the Student Council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to your new servants, Rias-sempai?" Genshirou Saji spoke with a smirk, changing into a frown as his gaze shifting to Kichirou and Sona sitting next to each other.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a devil. Hyodo-kun is responding like he's supposed to."

"Where is this Bifrons-sama?" Saji asked as he looked around, his eyes lingering over the girls as Kichirou frowned and stood up

"I guess introductions need to be made then. I am Tendo Kichirou at this school but my real name is Kichirou Bifrons, Lord of the Bifrons Clan. And Issei, this is Sona Sitri, alias Shitori Souna. She's a top class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"Ehh?" Saji spoke shocked as he looked at Kichirou, Issei doing a similar thing to Sona as Akeno explained to him about the Pillars.

"So your the one whose forcing Kaichou to marry. I challenge you to a fight winner gets Kaichou..."

"Saji!" Sona started stopping Saji from digging himself deeper into possible trouble as she continued

"The reason we came here was to do introduction as well as arranging who would be going to the familiar forest. Do not make a shame out of me, besides we both agreed to it and he has already passed my own condition for becoming my husband." Everyone of Rias' peerage, including Rias herself, and Sona's peerage froze at that while Kichirou looking away embarrassed at not having told Rias about the contract.

"S-Sorry Kaichou." Saji stammered out, Kichirou seeing Rias with schooled features as she spoke in a cool tone

"Congratulations Sona."

"Thank you Rias." Sona replied with a short nod, Kichirou nervously shifting were he sat before he spoke up

"So your intending to go to the familiar forest as well, Sona?"

"Yes, I was." Sona answered, Rias' eyes sharpening as she asked

"So how are we going to settle this, huh, Sona?"

...

Kichirou sighed in relief as he looked at the quartet of Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki, their rackets broken from the magically enhanced game of tennis they had been playing to decide who would go to the familiar forest.

"You four should be more careful with using magic around humans" Kichirou grumbled as he shot annoyed looks at them, noting the embarrassed looks they had as he continued

"Seeing as neither of you won we should probably pick another sport and make sure its away from everyone else because it seems you can't stop using magic during it. It'll be tonight in the gym, me and my peerage will be referees so no funny business, alright."

"Yes Kichi." Sona and Rias spoke together shamefaced, Akeno muffling a smile while Tsubaki hid a smirk at seeing their Kings get chastised by the brunet. Kichirou glanced to see Lucy and his peerage smiling amused before going to explain to them what was going to happen later on.

Their peerages were soon left to do their own things leaving the three [Kings] to be sitting in the ORC clubroom as Rias asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We only found out and signed it yesterday Rias... and with your situation we didn't want to make it seem like I was rubbing it in." Sona explained, Kichirou nodding in agreement as he added

"I wasn't sure how to bring it up either."

"So you'll be Lady Bifrons then? You're parents must be happy to have another child." Rias asked with a sad smile, only to be surprised as Sona shook her head and answered

"No... I'm still the heiress of Sitri, Rias, and will be Lady Sitri when we marry because of the Line Continuation Contract. I just have more control over who will be Lady Bifrons seeing as I will have to share Kichi with them" Rias looked to Kichirou to see him nod in agreement before she murmured softly to herself

"I still have a chance then..." Kichirou blushed as Sona nodded and quietly agreed

"Of course, we just need to get you out of that first."

...

Lord Gremory sat in his office, deep in thought as he looked over the contract proposal that Sirzechs had brought to him for Kichirou and Rias along with the former's results from the Super Devil tests. He would admit that he always wanted strong children and that had been the main reason for the marriage contract with the Phenex Clan but now with this and already knowing about Kichirou's true heritage brought it into question.

 _'Riser's only advantage now is his regeneration ability but Kichi has his Nephilim/ Super Devil combination.'_ Lord Gremory pondered, knowing that Kichirou's Fallen Angel side was only known amongst few people in the Gremory, Sitri and Astaroth Clans and the Maou.

"Still trying to decide what to do with what Sirzechs brought you" The voice of his wife spoke broke his thoughts as he nodded to her as he explained

"We both know that Kichi has the potential to become stronger then Riser due to being a Super Devil, his Fallen Angel and Sacred Gear but..."

"But you don't believe that others would accept it now without them knowing about Kichirou-kun's true heritage coming to light." Venelana continued, getting a nod from her husband as she thought for a moment before asking

"Why do you not let them both participate in a Rating Game to see who is stronger?"

Lord Gremory hummed thoughtfully at the appealing idea, not noticing that Venelana was smiling tightly at her own idea which would turn Rias into a prize between Kichirou and Riser.

 _'Not that Riser doesn't appear to think of her in any different way to that.'_ Venelana mentally chided herself before seeing her husband nodding slowly as he spoke

"That's a great idea."

...

Kichirou stood in the gym with his peerage around him, all dressed in their gym uniforms, as he explained to Rias, Sona and their peerages what would be going on while holding a dodgeball "To decide who is going to the familiar forest you are all going to be playing a game of dodgeball. Now to make things fairer, two of Sona's peerage will not take part and my peerage will be acting as referees."

Kichirou took a moment to smile at the calculating look on Sona's face as he added "And because we won't be noticed by the humans anything goes but damaging the school property may result in forfeits which will be added to fixing any damage caused."

Both female [Kings] nodded in agreements, Kichirou unaware of the admiring looks he was getting from Katase and Murayama who were standing behind him with the rest of his peerage as he finished "Now you all have ten minutes to warm up for it and then we'll start."

With that the two peerages headed off to their separate sides to the gym to warm up and have their team talks, Kichirou turning to find his peerage already waiting to start the game as Pyrrha spoke up "This will be interesting to see who wins."

"Guess we better warm up so we can keep track on anything" Lenalee spoke with a smile, Lucy and Cassie nodding as they shared a challenging look at the other before they both spoke up

"Kichi-sama will you help me stretch." Kichirou rolled his eyes in amusement before replying at seeing Pyrrha and Lenalee giving him asking looks while Katase and Murayama both had blushes.

"Alright, but it will have to be quick. I don't think Rias and Sona have realised that tonight is the full moon."

...

The dodgeball match had been brutal to watch, Issei and Saji both taking balls to their groins, Reya Kusaka and Tomoe Meguri had both took lost good chunks of their clothes due to Rias and Akeno's magic powered dodgeballs. Kiba had been hit in the face by a dodgeball from Tsubasa Yura before taking two from Rias and Akeno and Tsubaki taking a hit from the duo for Sona meaning that Rias had won when time had ran out.

"It's a shame I lost, I guess it will have to wait till the next month." Sona spoke to herself, Kichirou blinking as he turned his attention to his fiancee who was next to him from where Asia and Lucy was trying to heal the injured members of Rias and Sona's peerages as he replied

"Well... I know its not really a consolation but how about we go out another night?" Sona glanced at him with a light blush forming as she asked

"Like a date...?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Kichirou replied his own cheeks reddening as he nodded. The girls of Kichirou's peerage sharing smiles at hearing that, Katase and Murayama looking slightly jealous at hearing it as did Rias, who had her lips pressed in a fine line, before recalling what Sona and Kichirou had said earlier in the day.

"Erhm, don't you have to go to the familiar forest, Rias-sama?" Pyrrha asked with an amused look at Rias' sudden look of panic before her group hurried to leave. Kichirou stifling his chuckle as Sona's eyes twinkled with amusement as she spoke

"I would love to... We can sort out the details tomorrow."

"Alright." Kichirou replied with a nod, not noticing Lucy behind him till she spoke up

"We do have a Stray to deal with tonight, Kichi-sama."

Kichirou jump in shock, turning on the smiling blonde as he shot her a short glare before nodding as he replied "I remember Lucy-chan. You girls had better get ready for it, don't want any of you getting hurt because of being unprepared."

With that his peerage gave nods before moving to leave so they could get ready, Kichirou turning to Sona as he added "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you, Kichi." Sona replied. Kichirou moving to leave as well as she turned to check on her peerage.

...

Kichirou and his peerage appeared at the entrance at the docks from tha magic circle, everyone having changed back into their school uniform. Pyrrha had her shape changeable spear, Miló, and her hoplon shield, Akoúo̱, in her hands while Cassie had her pair of arm-mounted blades, Falchion, on her arms already. Katase and Murayama had their katana sheathed on their hip with a wide brown belt they had been given.

"Katase-san, Murayama-san, make sure you stay with me. You can just watch as it'll be some time to adjust to seeing Strays and I don't want you two to even help with a Stray till you feel ready." Kichirou spoke, getting curious and caring looks from the two Kendo girls as he explained

"When Stray Devils leave their masters and become mad off their power they mutate and lose what's left of their humanity, changing into monsterous beings that are a danger to humans. Destroying them and stopping Devils being found out is a less common job for us but sometimes we are asked to do it." The two girls shivered slightly, Kichirou giving them sympathetic looks before he glanced to Pyrrha as he added

"All three of you have permission to use [Promotion] if you need to." The group started to walk forwards, Lenalee and Cassie taking the lead as Lucy started to detail who they were after.

"The Stray Devil is from the Amon Clan, his name is Francis and was a [Rook] so expect him to be super strong and tough to injure. His skill in magic is appaling and he was just a tank style fighter. Grayfia-sama said that he was detected in this area so keep on guard."

"Right..." Kichirou started, taking a moment to think before continuing

"Cassie-chan, Lenalee-chan, I want you two to scout out the area. Find him and then report back and try and avoid being seen." Cassie and Lenalee nodded before both disappeared in a burst of speed before Kichirou turned to Lucy as he added

"We'll probably need Virgo's power here."

"Alright." Lucy spoke, taking a few steps forwards before focusing as she spoke

"[Star Dress: Virgo!]" A gold coloured magic circle formed under her, the star sign for Virgo set in the centre of it. The circle flashed for a moment changing Lucy's clothes to the sleeveless black and white maid outfit with detacted sleeves, thigh high white stockings, black flat shoes and a shirt collar around her neck. Virgo's symbol appearing on her right shoulder while a frilled headband rested on her head and her hair was styled in two low ponytails by black ribbons at the back.

Katase and Murayama gaped in surprise as the light faded, trying to take in Lucy's new appearance as Kichirou turned to Pyrrha as he spoke "Pyrrha-chan, you and Lucy-chan will take the lead. Let's try and trap this Stray."

"Right" Pyrrha spoke as Lucy nodded, the group starting to walk forwards as Katase asked shocked

"That's your magic?"

"Mhm, [Star Dress] lets me take on the powers of one of the Celestial Spirits I've made a contract with. Virgo lets me use Earth Magic better." Lucy explained as they walked before Murayama asked

"Isn't that embarrassing though, I mean being dressed like that?"

"Not really..." Lucy started with a shrug, wrapping an arm around Kichirou's as she added

"Especially with Kichi-sama here to enjoy and protect me." Katase and Murayama nodded in understanding, cheeks reddening slightly as they noticed Pyrrha's smile and Kichirou's cheeks gain a dusting of pink.

Lenalee soon reappeared before them and said "We found him. Cassie is staying there to make sure he doesn't get away."

"Lead the way, Lenalee-chan" Kichirou spoke, letting Lenalee lead the way so they arrived at a damaged warehouse where Cassie stood outside.

"Good job you two." Kichirou spoke with smile, turning to the others as he voiced the next part just for Katae and Murayama's benefit

"We'll do this like normal. Give him a chance to go back and face his punishment in the Underworld and if he refuses we eliminate him so he can't hurt any one else." The serious nods from his peerage, told him that Katase and Murayama understood that this would get dangerous and violent easily if the Stray didn't go back.

They headed inside of the warehouse, Kichirou at the lead with Lucy and Lenalee on either side of him as the brunet called "Stray Devil Francis, we know you are here so come out now!"

The sounds of chittering filled the air before a giant scorpion stepped out of the shadows, the upper half body of the stray devil at the front with his arms ending in large claws while a bulky tail was aimed at them as Franics spoke "You think you can send me back to them. I refuse to go back to that cowardly scum!"

"Is that your final choice on the matter?" Kichirou asked, his face turning seriously as he glanced over to Lucy and Lenalee as Francis answered with a hiss

"Yesss!" A blast of venom shot from the tail and Kichirou and Lucy instantly reacted, the former creating a magic barrier while the latter created a wall of rock to take the hit. Once the blast of venom ended, Kichirou nodded to Lenalee as he and Lucy removed their defense.

"[Dark Boots]" Lenalee called, black boots appearing on her legs with a glowing green line running up the sides of them and over her thighs as her Sacred Gear activated as Kichirou spoke to Pyrrha

"Try and take out the tail."

"Right. [Promotion:Bishop]" Pyrrha replied, the change instantly happening as she dropped to one knee stance as she changed Miló into its rifle form. Cassie and Lenalee charged forwards to act as a distraction, Lucy only a few steps behind as she readied her Celestial Spirit enhanced Earth Magic. A bolt of red lightning shot from the rifle and hit into the tail forcing it back from firing off another stream of venom as its brought its claws down at Cassie and Lenalee.

"Waltz: Mist Wind!" Lenalee shouted as she fired a tornado of wind with a kick towards Francis, making the stray devil having to use its claws to block instead as he stumbled a step back before the ground caved in under one of its scorpion legs as Lucy spoke

"Trap Hole!" Other holes opened up under the Stray Devil, capturing its other legs as a bolt of lightning from Pyrrha slammed into the human torso before Cassie appeared and swiped both her arm mounted blades down to remove Francis' left arm at the shoulder.

A blast of magic shot from Francis' mouth, making Kichirou create a giant ice flower to block it from passing him before Lenalee and Pyrrha launched their elemental attacks again and forced Francis to protect himself again. Another 'Trap Hole' by Lucy making Francis stumble before Cassie appeared above the tail slashing down with wind coated blades to cut off the stinger of the tail.

"End it!" Kichirou called, gathering a large spear made out of ice above his hand as Lucy made dozens of Earth Spikes shoot up to pierce its body. Cassie and Lenalee appeared standing in front of Francis as Pyrrha's charged bolt of lightning slammed into Francis' body soon followed by Kichirou's ice spear, a small amount of his Super Devil power contained inside it turning the Stray Devil into a large ice statue.

"Sonic Cutter!" Cassie and Lenalee called out together, swinging out with arm and leg respectively to unleash twin air slashes which cut through the ice statue and making it shatter to pieces.

"Great job, girls!" Kichirou called with a smile, glancing to see Katase and Murayama looking on in amazement. Pyrrha and Cassie smiled pleased as they dismissed their weapons back to their pocket dimensions, Lenalee deactivating her [Dark Boots] while Lucy ended her [Star Dress: Virgo] spell and her clothes changed back.

"Let's head home now, everyone." Kichirou spoke with a smile as he created a magic circle underneath him so they could go back to the clubroom.

...

Kichirou smiled as stood just inside the Student Council room waiting for Sona, it had taken a couple of meetings after school to decide when or what they would do for their date. He'd changed out of his school uniform after school today into a pair of black skinny jeans, a icy blue long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless hooded royal blue jacket with a pair of black and icy blue sneakers. Sona had gone off to her own private room to change as both had agreed that they shouldn't go on a date in their uniforms and given the blush she had on her face, Tsubaki had been teasing her about the date.

 _'Still find it surprising how helpful the girls were...'_ Kichirou thought, unaware that the senior members of his peerage were eager to get the brunet to take them onto dates now that he would be starting with Sona. Lucy had been happy to take charge of the peerage as well while he was on the date, only contacting him if something important happened.

"I'm ready." Sona spoke nervously as she stepped out into the main room, Kichirou looking at her admiringly at the tight fitting powder blue sundress she was wearing with a light violet jacket on top, white ankle socks and black low heeled shoes. Over her right shoulder was a black stylish handbag.

"You look amazing." Kichirou spoke with a soft smile, Sona blushing as she came to a stop before him, her eyes taking in her fiancee's appearance as she replied

"You look good too. Are you ready to go?" Kichirou held his hand out for her, Sona's smile and blush growing as she took hold of his hand before sending a sharp look to the giggling girls of her peerage as she added

"Tsubaki, your in charge for now. Let me know if something serious happens." Tsubaki nodded with a small smile before Sona and Kichirou left the room and started to make their way out of the school.

"So how has training gone since that Stray Devil, it must have been a surprise for them to see you all fight?" Sona asked curiously, Kichirou smiling softly as he replied

"I think it was a shock for them at how different Strays are but I've started to have them fight a few of my ice constructs and they seem to be understanding the difference between them and human opponents." Sona nodded in understanding, remembering the time she had seen Kichirou create a pack of large ice wolves to distract a Cereberus that had came onto the Gremory manor's garden when they were younger.

"Dinner and a movie going to be alright? I just expected that a date would be more... well, special." Kichirou asked nervously, Sona rolling her eyes with a small smile as she replied

"It'll be fine. I have wanted to go see that movie for a while, Kichi, and its nice to have a bit of a break from Student Council paperwork." The pair walked through the empty corridors of the school, glad to change the topics to more mundane things.

The pair stepped out of the main building of the school before they felt the first flare of familiar demonic magic from the Old School Building. Kichirou and Sona sharing a look before the former spoke with a sigh "What is that baka doing here?"

"Must be something to do with Rias... Let's go." Sona replied, Kichirou nodding in gratitude and agreement as they hurriedly headed over to the building.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your and that short brat's servants." Those were the first words Kichirou heard as he opened the door to the ORC room, his eyes instantly narrowing on the flame holding blond haired devil before a blast of freezing wind shot through the whole room and extinguished the flames Riser held as he spoke in a cold tone

"You won't lay a hand on any of them, Riser-teme."

All of Rias and his own peerage looked at him along with Riser as Kichirou's eyes glowed with power as he walked into the room with Sona. Riser glared back at the brunet as he sneered "And here is the little brat, always getting in my way."

A crimson red magic circle lit up the floor before Grayfia appeared with a stern look on her face as she stepped from it between Kichirou and Riser as she spoke with an ice cold tone "Riser-sama, you should not be here just because Lords Gremory and Phenex wished to change the arrangement between you and Ojou-sama."

Rias' face perked up in interest at hearing that as Riser scowl grew as he retort "Rias is my fiancee! I haven't nothing to prove by beating this minor pillar brat in a Rating Game."

Kichirou let out a snort at hearing that, noting that his peerage looked offended at Riser's comment as Grayfia spoke "Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory believe otherwise, especially with Lord Bifrons being a Super Devil and the greater potential being possible between him and Ojou-sama to produce a strong children."

Rias' face reddened at hearing that although she looked happy at hearing the chance of being free from Riser as Grayfia continued "Due to this a Rating Game will be played between yourself, Riser-sama, and Lord Bifrons with the winner proving they are most worthy of Ojou-sama's hand in marriage."

"Fine! You think you can handle my full peerage with those girls of yours." Riser asked with a sneer, Kichirou relaxing slightly now that Grayfia was here to keep the peace as he looked to the bright orange magic circle that had appeared behind the Phenex, it flashing once before a group of fifteen young women appeared and looked around the room.

Issei gaped at seeing the peerage of all women, Kichirou rolling his eyes as he countered "Don't presume just because you have more pieces then me means that you will win. My peerage has a lot of experience facing larger groups."

Ravel Phenex took the moment of silent glaring between the two male [Kings] to look over Kichirou. She had heard alot about the brunet even before her parents had brought up the possible chance of making a contract with them based on how he did in the Rating Game and half of it she hadn't known until her mother had started to point out reasons. Raised by Ajuka Beelzebub and his peerage with help from Gremory, Sitri and Asaroth Clans and even taught to fight by the same peerage, Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan due to his affinity for Ice Magic, tester for the upgraded set of [Evil Pieces], youngest Lord of a Pillar Clan in at least three centuries and a Super Devil, although he hadn't mastered those powers.

"Your group of six against my fifteen. Don't make me laugh, those two new girls wouldn't even stand up against any of [Pawns]." Riser spoke with a snort as Kichirou's peerage glared at them, Katase and Murayama the most angrily amongst them.

Another magic circle appeared in the room, drawing everyone's attention as a young woman stepped out. She stood at five foot six with long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. Her remarkably large breasts was accentuated by the long sleeved white blouse she wore, a dark blue ribbon tied into a bow around the collar, with a black pencil skirt, thigh high white socks and black slipper shoes.

"Liz." Riser spoke with a lecherous grin, not noticing his peerage sending Mihae sad or concerned looks, as the new blonde turned to Kichirou as he spoke with a slightly nervous smile

"Hello Abaddon Elizabeth-san. It's nice to see you again."

"I have made my decision about your offer, Bifrons Kichirou-kun" Elizabeth spoke as she walked towards the brunet, ignoring Riser's victorious crowing

"Tell the little pipsqueak that you accepted a real man's offer."

"I wish to accept your offer to join your peerage as a [Bishop]." Elizabeth spoke with a smal smile, Kichirou smiling brightly in relief as Riser shouted in anger

"What!?"

Kichirou summoned one of his [Bishops] holding it up to lightly press against the middle of Elizabeth's chest as he spoke "I, Kichirou Bifrons, bid thee, Elizabeth Abaddon, to become my [Bishop]."

Elizabeth shuddered pleasantly as the [Evil Piece] sunk into her chest and the demonic energy infused in it washed over her body before she slumped forwards against her new master who caught her. Kichirou glanced to Grayfia, seeing the happy gleam in her eye as he asked "When will this Rating Game be?"

"Two weeks." Grayfia answered, Riser unable to contain his anger again as he snapped as he shouted

"Don't ignore me, brat! She was supposed to be mine!" Elizabeth shot a glare at Riser as he pointed his finger at her, Kichirou rolled his eyes as he scoffed

"She's chosen me, Riser-teme, and I refuse to even think of trading her ot any of my peerage to anyone unless they wants it." Kichirou got looks of respect from his peerage, Sona and Rias and her peerage at hearing that. Riser's eyes gleaming with a dangerous edge as he smirked coldly as he spoke

"Fine. We'll settle this in the Rating Game. The winner gets a member of the other's peerage so when I beat you, I will be able to claim what is rightfully mine!"

Kichirou glanced back at his peerage for a moment only to be surprised by determined looks each girl's face, Elizabeth moving to join them as she nodded as well to him, before he turned back to Riser and replied "Alright, just be prepared to accept losing one of your peerage to me."

Riser smirked darkly at hearing that, turning to walk towards his peerage as a large magic circle appeared under the group as he retort "Well you better enjoy having Liz before I take her from you."

With that, Riser's peerage teleported out through the magic circle, Kichirou waiting till they were gone before he relaxed and offered a reassuring smile to his peerage as he spoke "Looks like we've got some training to do starting tomorrow."

"Don't worry we'll sort things out. Go enjoy your date with Sona today" Lucy spoke with a smile, Grayfia looking amused as Sona and Kichirou glanced to each other with a light blush before the latter answered

"Alright. Can you help get Elizabeth-san settled in as well?" Lucy and Rias nodded in response as they both smiled amused as Sona and Kichirou gave their thanks before leaving.

...

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait with this chapter. This one has my attempt to explain something about the possible arrangements that the Pillar Clans could make and I've partly based it on some of the Harry Potter fics that involve marriage contracts, think that's where the Line Continuation idea came from as well. This also is the first time writing Kichi and his peerage fighting together so I'm welcome to opinions on that front. Elizabeth has also joined the peerage.

Drawing a bit of a blank on what to put here so I'll just end it now by saying hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
